Twilight Wings
by XxAngelWithWingsxX
Summary: The world of Twilight and Maximum Ride meet. Now, will they be able to save the world, or will they perish in a fight against vampires and Mutants? Fax ,Bedward.
1. Intro

Twilight Wings

By XxAngelWithWingsxX

_Note: I Do NOT own the characters; they belong to Stephanie Meyer and James Patterson._

**Leave a review! I'm not sure whether or not to continue writing this story, so if there is some interest, then I will continue^^ This is just the intro type thing. Not the real first chapter**

"Yo! Up and at 'em!" Max pulled the covers of each of the beds, waking her flock up.

Max and the rest of her flock; Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel were in a hotel in Florida. Right now, Max was on a mission to save the world- but from what? Max was still trying figure it out. Angel had wanted to visit Disney World, so here they were.

Fang was the first one awake. He got up silently and put his arms around Max, giving her a quick kiss on the neck.

"Morning." He said. Max smiled, and kissed him.

"Morning to you too." Finally the rest of the flock was awake, shaking out their wings. They awaited Max, their leader to make them breakfast.

"I'll make eggs," said Iggy, working his way to the kitchen.

* * *

"Ready?" asked Edward, to Bella, Emmett, and Alice.

"Yep!"

Bella climbed into the front seat next to Edward and he stroked her hair. Bella smiled and he started the car, his Volvo, and they headed to Florida to meet Bella's parents.

Bella and the rest of the Cullens were vampires.

Yes, vampires.

Bella's father knew all about it, but her mom did not, so now that her eyes were an acceptable color, it was time to pay a visit.

"Don't worry Bella," said Edward, reading the increasing anxiety on Bella's face. "You'll do just fine, love"

"I know," replied Bella, "But what if she gets something's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, you're just a little….different."

Bella sighed, and they started the long journey from Forks, Washington to Jacksonville, Florida.


	2. Back Home in Florida

Chapter 1

Max

Fang and I did a quick 360 to see if there were any Erasers around- there weren't. So the flock walked in the convenience store and we started our hunt for food.

When everyone had gotten what they wanted, I took out my credit card I had gotten from New York and handed it to the cashier. He looked at it suspiciously.

What a knucklehead.

Didn't he know what a credit card was?

"Ma'am, we can't accept this card. It is from an unknown company, sorry." He handed it back to me, and urged me to go so that the line behind me would move. Suddenly I remembered where the card was from.

_The voice had given it to me._

"Max, what happened?" I heard Fang's voice behind me.

"I'll tell you later." The rest of the flock looked at me like I was insane. Heck maybe I was.

When we got back to the hotel, I told them about how the card wasn't accepted.

"But how did it work in New York?" piped up Gazzy.

"I don't know. Maybe the company doesn't work in Florida?"

_Or maybe I made it stop working._ Ugh the Voice.

_And what do you mean by that, oh magical voice? _I thought back. No response. Of course.

"I guess we'll have to dumpster dive again guys. Whatever lets deal with this tomorrow. Just eat what we have right now." I pulled out the canned goods we had in our backpacks and heated them in the microwave provided by the hotel.

After we were done eating, we stacked our fists and tapped the back of everyone's hand, and curled up to sleep on the 2 large beds. Me and Fang were sleeping together, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, and I cuddled into his side.

"It'll be alright Max." he said, and kissed me on the lips.

I could never get enough of that.

"I know, but trouble just never leaves us alone, does it?" He sighed then kissed me again, but this time more passionately, holding me tighter, his wings surrounding us in a warm little cocoon.

"Relax. We'll get through it like we always do. You and me."

And the flock. I added as an afterthought. But you and me sounded pretty dang good right now.

* * *

Bella

We pulled into the driveway of my Mom and Phil's house when suddenly my heart, if I had one, stopped. Edward felt me stiffen next to him and sighed, holding my hand again.

"Bella, we went over this. Me and Emmett are here in case anything happens." Behind him Emmett grinned, showing his pearly white teeth. I slowly breathed in and breathed out and it helped, just a little.

"Okay, let's go," I said, putting on a false smile. Edward saw through me but didn't say anything. He pulled me out of the car and walked up to the door and rang the bell.

I heard rushed footsteps inside, and the door was suddenly pulled out of the way to reveal my mom. My crazy mom, who looked even older than usual, but the light of her eyes was still there.

"Bella!" she yelled, and pulled me into a hug.

My throat burst into pain.

Thank god for the months of being around Charlie, or else I don't know what condition my mom would have been in right now. She was the sweetest smelling human I had met yet. I saw Phil coming down the hall while my mom let go of me to hug Edward and the rest of my vampire family.

"Hey Phil," I said to him. He smiled and hugged me as well.

The rest of the day was spent in catching up and eating my mom's wonderful take out. She knew that if she tried to cook, she would create a toxic bomb. Not that she was a bad cook or anything, but she liked to experiment. Alice showed my mom the clothes she had bought for her, and my mom squealed excitedly.

That night when we went to sleep, Edward and I stayed up for a little while listening to Debussy.

"Well that went well," he said, smiling one of his famous crooked smiles.

"Yeah." I had been more worked up about it than I should have been. Me and my awesome super self control abilities. Then my thoughts went to Jacob and Renesmee back in Washington.

"I ought to call Renesmee to check if she's okay…," I said to Edward, taking his phone in my hand.

He laughed and shook his head, kissing my shoulder. He knew how paranoid and protective I could be when it came to my daughter.

I dialed the number, and Nessie picked up almost immediately.

"Mommy! " she yelled, "I was waiting for your call."

I laughed. "Is everything alright there? Jacob treating you right? "

"Yep! Here, I think he wants to talk to you," There was silence for a moment, then Jacob's husky voice came on.

"Hey Bells! How is it at your mom's?" he asked in a happy voice.

"Fine. How's it back in Forks?" I replied.

"Wet. But me and Nessie are having the most awesome sleepover ever." He said, jokingly.

"Yep!" I heard Nessie's voice in the distance.

"Alright, you two, I'm going to hang up now, and don't cause any trouble!" I said.

"Sure, sure," Jake replied. I hung up, smiling to myself.


	3. Taco Bells Photo Shoot

Chapter 2

**Yay people like it! Anyways, the story has now officially started and I will be continuing it as long as I can. I LUFF to read reviews so review it up people! I may be able to update every day, but, you know, it takes a while to write a story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Max

The next morning, Gazzy and I went to the local restaurant to dumpster dive. Yes, as in eat from the trash, but dumpster-dive sounds _classy._ Anyways, we found a Taco Bell, so we all had burritos for lunch. Yumm.

"Thanks Max," said Nudge between mouthfuls.

"Don't mention it." Yep, that was me, mother of the year.

We continued eating, but all I could think about was the problems in our lives. Why did that frickin voice have to stop the credit card _now?_

"Well," said Angel, probably reading my mind. Sometimes, she just plain scares me, but her curls and dimples hide the scariness most of the time, "If we _really_ need to, I can get us some money."

Great, just what we need, being on the run for controlling human minds for money.

"Sweetie, what did I say about mind controlling people?" I pointed to Celeste. (**A/N for those who don't know, Celeste is a stuffed bear Angel really wanted, but Max couldn't pay for, so Angel mind controlled a lady to buy Celeste for her)** "It's not right."

I saw Fang look at me with a, you-know-she-is-never-going-to-listen look. I knew, but I had to try didn't I?

Angel shrugged and I sighed. Gazzy and Iggy were creating another bomb, and as I went to stop them, Erasers flew in from the balcony.

Dang it.

I shifted into my attack mode, and I saw the flock around me do the same. I launched a kick at the nearest Flyboy and saw him barely fall back, until he was running at me again, and then his fist connected to me ribs.

Holy _shit_ that hurt. But I got back up and continued on, as though my rib wasn't broken at all. I saw Iggy trying to fight a nearby Eraser, but he was losing. I motioned for Fang to go help him, then went of to help little Gazzy. Together, we slowly got rid of each of the Erasers, some of them left in pieces on the floor. Knowing they were defeated, the remaining ones clumsily flew back out. Then I collapsed.

"Max! Max, are you okay?" I heard Fang's worried voice over me, stroking my cheek, shaking me awake." I pointed to my rib. Fang called Iggy over and he brushed his gentle fingers along my rib cage, and then said to Fang, "One of her ribs is broken. She'll be alright in a couple days though, our bodies heal ribs quickly." Fang sighed in relief and then bent down to kiss me. Then he lifted me up onto the bed, and I thought _How did the Erasers find us so again? I thought they were all gone._

_Well, they aren't Max. Don't always worry about how, just worry about why._

Well that was obvious. _They're here to kill us aren't they? That's the why._

_Maybe it's just another test._

"I am SICK and TIRED of these tests! Just leave us alone. We aren't hurting anybody." I said out loud. Fang crawled up next to me and said,

"Max, just don't listen." He knew me well enough to know who I was talking to. "All we have to do is survive. As long as we're together, everything will be alright." He kissed me then, and for a long time, we couldn't break apart. I heard the rest of the flock divert themselves, whistle casually, and I smiled to myself.

"Just get some rest until your rib is back to normal alright?" Fang said, and he rubbed my neck with his head. Putting his arms around me, we went to sleep, and the flock quickly joined us, cuddling in to each other. _This is how life should be, just minus the broken rib,_ I thought to myself. And someday- hopefully-, it will be.

* * *

Bella

"Edward, look at this," I called. Edward came quickly, concerned at what happened. Over-protective fool. **(Lol, yes I stole that line from Alice Cullen, she said it to Jasper:D)**

He looked at the tv I was watching, read the headline and saw the photos that were playing.

Yesterday, a nearby Taco Bell had shown pictures of a group of _flying kids_ stealing from their dumpster. The security camera had gotten their wings, but not their faces. I looked at Edward intently, wondering what he was thinking.

"What are they?" I said after a while of silence.

"I don't know. I have never met anything like them. Maybe I should go call Carlisle." He kissed my forehead and disappeared for a little while into our bedroom. While I heard him talking on the phone, my mom came out.

"Hey mom," I said, "Did you see the new/" I pointed to the tv, and she started to laugh.

"Oh yes I did, I thought the world was being invaded by hungry angels!" Good 'ol mom. Sometimes, she escaped into her world so much that she had no idea what was going on in the real world.

Edward came back out and told em to come into the room with him, Emmett and Alice. When I went in, they were all sitting on the bed, looking intrigued by the flying kids' story.

"Carlisle said that we should go check it out. See who they are. Then we have to decide if they are a threat or not." Edward announced.

"I guess we could go to the Taco Bell, find their scent and track them." Alice suggested in her wind-chime voice.

"Yes, but we won't be able to track them in the air. They fly." Edward reminded her.

"Oh." I realized this would be a problem. But we decided to go to the Taco Bell in the end.

When we got there, I saw that the place was _filled_ with people who had come to investigate. Police had made _Do Not Cross_ lines around the dumpster, and there were lab scientists studying it. We melted back into the trees and waited until the crowd slowly disappeared, and believe me it took hours. We came up to the Dumpster and Emmett and Edward sniffed it.

"I can get their smell. They smell like humans and birds mixed. They aren't like vampires or the wolves, they are human made." Edward noted.

"How can you tell?" How did he get that from one sniff?

"Because we vampires have been here for ages, but these creatures are either mutated humans, or human made. He sniffed at the ground. "They moved in this direction, but the scent stops…here, so this is probably where they took off. The best we can do is follow them in that direction." The rest of us nodded and we got into the car again, heading in the direction Edward had pointed out.

**

* * *

**

**Ok, so that's it for today^^. Oh yeah and I also have changed the rating from T to M because I uh…have something **_**planned**_** for the future. Hehe. Anyways thanks for reading!**


	4. Yes, we're vampires

Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Twilight characters or the Maximum ride characters; they belong to James Patterson and Stephanie Meyer. I DO however own the characters I make up in my stories._

**Okay guys, didn't get much reviews for the last chapter, but I promise this one will be a blast. Enjoy!**

Max

Something was wrong; I could feel it, like a shadow creeping up on you.

Nudge stirred next to me, and mumbled groggily,

"Mafughx?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" I said, stroking her bushy hair. I needed to get that girl a hair straightener, oh wait; we _couldn't _because our freakin credit card wasn't working.

"Oh Max! I had the worst dream ever…I was running away from this lion, and when I thought I'd lost him, a giant bat swooped down in front of me and turned into a vampire and I started to scream, and then I woke up." **(How's that for a little foreshadowing, eh? Also, remember Nudge has an ability to know things, so that's where this comes in too)**

"Vampires don't exist hun, go back to sleep, you'll need it. We have to leave and find a new place to stay." I answered back.

"Okay." She had drifted off the second she said that. I slowly crawled off the bed, trying not to wake anyone. I got out a cup of Insta-coffee and made myself a cup when suddenly arms were around me. Fang.

"Morning. Can you make me a cup too?" he asked.

"Sure." I made him a cup, and when I was about to hand it to him, he grabbed the cup out of my hands and put it on the table, then pinned me against the wall, kissing my collarbone.

"Fang…" I sighed, grabbing his hair and holding him against me. A noise behind us made us break apart, and we turned around to see Iggy getting up from the bed, moving Gazzy away from his shoulder.

"Hey guys" he said, hearing the sound of our breathing.

"Hey." We answered back, a little unenthusiastically, enjoying the time we were having before he had woken up.

Soon the whole flock was awake, and I told them to pack their stuff, and that we were going to find somewhere else to stay.

"We'll have to sneak out the window because we can't pay for the last two nights." Again, _damn_ that voice and its magic, non working credit card.

One by one, the flock jumped out of the window, when I suddenly got that feeling again, of being watched, or followed.

I shook the feeling away and soared out, unfurling my wings. Nothing could compare to flying, _nothing._ Well except maybe kissing Fang. I looked over at him and smiled, and he, surprisingly, smiled back. Angel came up next to me and winked. Oh of course, she read my mind.

* * *

Bella

Finally, we had come to a clearing in a forest, when Edward jumped, and said,

"They all landed here, and walked on foot in that direction," pointing to the closest road we could see. He led Alice, Emmett and me out of the forest and followed the bird kids trail. Then we came to a hotel, where they were apparently staying.

"We can't just go into their rooms…" said Alice, sounding disappointed, but she wasn't for long because Emmett suddenly shouted,

"Look, there they are!" he was pointing to the window that was open on the third floor, which had _kids jumping out of it, then starting to fly._

"Let's go after them!" I said and started to run as fast as I could. I heard the others following me, and I kept a close eye on them as I ran. They were pretty fast which surprised me, because nothing felt fast to me after my change. But here we were going about 150 miles an hour, chasing down kids who could fly.

We were following them for well over 4 hours, and we were lucky that none of them looked at the ground behind them, or else they would have definitely seen us running.

Finally, they landed in a group of trees, 500 miles away from where they started.

"How were they able to fly this far?" I asked when we were studying them from a little ways away.

"I don't know. They seem just a little less capable than us. They get tired." Edward answered.

"They're cool!" Emmett said, sounding excited. "When do we go talk to them?"

Edward thought for a moment. "When we know that they won't be able to hurt us." He answered.

The more I watched them, the more I found them to be regular kids, with well, wings. I watched the oldest girl, Max, was the name we heard, hug the little ones, cook, make a fire and keep them entertained. The dark haired boy helped her, and once in a while, Max was in his arms.

'That's so sweet!"I said when I saw them kissing. Edward smirked at me and I could have bushed, if there was any blood left in my body. As darkness fell upon them, the little kids went to bed, until only Max, the dark haired boy and another tall older boy were left awake. That's when we decided to move in. Slowly, we appeared out of the woods, and into the clearing where the kids had set up camp. We heard the three kids gasp and jump to their feet.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Edward said in a soothing tome. "We aren't any Erasers or whatever it is that you are thinking we are." He obviously was reading their mind and hearing their suspicions.

"Oh yeah? Then who are you?" said Max, sounding very protective.

"They don't have a pulse." whispered the tall boy to Max. She looked at us, stunned and intrigued.

"Who are you people?" the dark haired boy asked, stepping forward and sounding stunned.

"We," I started sounding hesitant, "Are vampires."

"WHAT?" was the answer we got from all three of them.

* * *

**Finally they meet! Now the story can start. What troubles will befall them? Will they be friends or enemies? Do they trust each other? Stay tuned to find out! Oh yeah, and soon I will be starting Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports By James Patterson in Fang's POV. That'll be fun, and we'll all finally understand if Fang loves Max or not! REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER. Thanks!**


	5. Meet the family, Vamps

* * *

Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters; they belong to Stephenie Meyer and James Patterson._

**Heyy guys and thanks for reading, I've gotten over 50 hits. Ugh that's low. BUT I WANT MORE! Keep reading and enjoy the show! Also, the flock has already met Anne, because I will refer back to that time later on. You'll see :)**

* * *

Max

"Yes, vampires. Now who are you?" the woman with the mahogany hair continued. I wasn't sure if I should call her a woman, because they all looked barely over 18. But something else was bugging me.

"How did you find us?" I asked in an incredulous voice. Wow, our lives were messed up. We're mutant kids who had wings and were always on the run from crazy scientists who wanted to kill us, and fate decided that wasn't enough, so it threw in a bunch of beautiful, pale white pulse less people who show up and call themselves vampires. I mean _come on! _Might as well add unicorns and pots of gold at the end of every rainbow.

"We saw on the news that a local Taco Bella had captured pictures of kids with wings stealing from their dumpster. So we went there and followed your scents to the hotel you were staying at. We saw you flying here." Said the, um _vampire_ who had talked to us first.

I blame that credit card again. If it had still been working, than we wouldn't have had to go to that Taco Bell in the first place. See my reasoning there? We wouldn't even be in this mess had the make-everything-harder-than-it-has-to-be voice hadn't stopped the credit card.

"So? Who are you?" said the gigantic one, who looked like he had been to the gym quite a few times. Hearing him, I studied the other ones more closely. One was a tiny girl that had jet black hair that stuck up in every direction. (That reminded me of Harry Potter. Wonder if they had magic wands and brooms too. Hmm). The big one was all muscled and the man with the bronze-ish hair looked like a freaking god. The woman who talked to us the most was slender and had long hair up to her waist. They were all so beautiful, and chalk white, qualities of Erasers, but these people were different, they seemed more sophisticated, kinder, and calmer. That's why they hadn't had their heads blown off yet. The bronze haired one laughed and I had no clue why.

"The rest of us and I are avian-hybrids. We were created by scientists 14 years ago, the other kids a while later."

**(A/N Lol I had accidently written a white alter instead of while later and when I was proof-reading, I was like, who's getting married?:)) **

"We were stolen from our parents when we were born and they mutated us, gave us wings. We escaped, and have been on the run ever since. I'm Max, that's Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." I began, pointing out the member of the flock, one by one.

"Why are you on the run?" asked the short black-haired girl, and we were stunned by her high, bell like voice.

"Because the scientists that created us want to kill us, but we don't know why. Now what's your story?" I asked

"Well, let's just say it's a lot longer than yours," said the bronze haired one.

"We have time," I answered, smiling. I went to sit down by the fire and patted the ground around me. Fang and Iggy sat down at my sides, and so did the rest of the vampires._ I think we can trust them. _I thought to myself. I watched them closely as they began their story. _I bet it's a good one. Vampires. Sheesh._

* * *

Bella

I was still stunned by their story. Thos poor kids! They were only 14 years old; some of them way younger, and what they had to deal with was unimaginable.

"Well, we were all created by other vampires, bitten" started Edward "Just like all the myths and legends say. I created Bella here, because we were, _soul mates_." Edward pointed to me and smirked. "Alice was created by an unknown vampire, and Emmett and I, Edward, were both created by Carlisle. We all live with him and his wife Esme in Forks, Washington. Emmett is married to a vampire name Rosalie, and Alice is to Jasper. Bella and I are married. The others are at Forks with our daughter Renesmee. Bella had her when she was still a human."

What? How could Edward trust these kids? He probably must have seen no danger in their minds because I had never seen him be so off guard.

Max just stared at him, but then the one named Fang said,

"Why are you here in Florida then?"

"We're here visiting Bella's mom. Bella is what we call a newborn, so her mother is still alive." I shivered at those words, and Edward took my hand.

"Wait, does that mean you live forever?" said Iggy, speaking up for the first time. Edward nodded.

"Well?" Iggy urged. We all looked puzzled, but then Max spoke up and said,

"Iggy's blind, so he didn't see your nod. The scientists that created us tried to _improve _his vision, but, uh, things didn't exactly work out."

What _sick_ creatures, those scientists were.

"Sorry. But yes, we are indeed immortal, and there are very few ways to kill us," continued Edward.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Max, but right then, the little one with curly blond hair came out, Angel. She seemed alarmed by the sight of us and then looked at Max to find her relatively calm.

"Who are you?" she asked in a sweet sounding voice. I saw Alice look at her with googly eyes.

"Explain everything you just told us in your head," said Max, 'She can read minds."

Max

I saw their expressions after I said this. I _may_ have forgotten to mention or super-human powers.

"Oh yeah, and we have powers. Angel here can breathe underwater, talk to fish, mind control, and of course, read minds. Iggy can feel colors. Nudge can hack into any computer, Fang can melt into shadows, and I can fly at super fast speeds." **(A/N The flock has already discovered their powers, so yeah)**

"_How?"_ Edward asked, stunned.

"We don't know. Maybe the scientists did it, but we discover them slowly." I answered.

"Well vampires have powers, too. I can read minds as well," said Edward studying Angel closely.

_They'll get along,_ I thought. I saw Angel staring at him too, looking happy.

"Alice can predict the future, my daughter, Renesmee, can project thoughts into people's minds, and Bella can make shields, and she is oblivious to other vampire powers. Say, Angel, can you read her mind?" Edward asked.

Angel nodded. Right now she's thinking about how cute I am with my curls. Thank you!" she said to Bella, throwing her one of her I'm-a-real-angel smiles. They all looked amazed, but I wondered why. And then Edward spoke.

"I have never been able to read her mind. She seems to block me out, as well as other powers. How are you able to read her mind then?"

_I have no clue._ I thought to myself, but then my faithful voice came in.

_You guys are special._ It said. Of course.

The vampires still looked mystified.

"Well, we came here to see if you are dangerous or not, and since you're not, then I guess we should leave. It was nice meeting you." Said Edward

"No! Don't go!" said Angel, sounding strangled. 'I like having someone else who can read minds here!"

Angel is such a softie. The vamps** (Jacob Black used to say that, but I thought that Max and him are similar, so now Max will refer to them as vamps. She doesn't hate them though.)** looked at each other and finally Alice said,

"I guess e can stay for a little while." Angel cheered next to me and I smiled. I liked them. Now on with the vampire-mutant bonding. I really hope Nudge and Gazzy don't get heart attacks when they wake up and see them here. I probably should warn them.

**

* * *

**

**They become friends, Yay! But now, they will help each other defeat their enemies. Which? You'll find out. I'm also thinking about bringing in Renesmee and Jacob into the story with them. It'll be tricky, but I think I will. Also, I set a goal for myself, to make this story at least 60 chapters long^^ Let's see if I do it!**


	6. The Werewolve's Coming to Town

Chapter 5

I don't Maximum Ride or its characters! Or Twilight and its characters! Yay for disclaimers!

**Wow. The charts went from 50 hits to 70 hits in one night. Nice. BUT NO ONE IS REVIEWING! DO IT! BEFORE I MURDER YOU ALL IN YOUR BEDS! I'm just kidding. Let me just put down my knife….**

* * *

Bella

We spent the rest of the night talking about ourselves, and in the morning, I got to meet the other two that had been sleeping, Gazzy and Nudge. They both were terrified of us at first, but when they saw that Max was okay with us they began to open up and soon they were both acting normal. Max clearly was the leader in this 'flock' and she did a good job too. They all seemed to trust her judgment and she took care of them as best as she could. I found Edward and Angel talking to each other in their minds a lot and the more I looked at Angel, the more she reminded me of Renesmee. They were sweet, talented, had curly hair up to their waists and were aggressive when they were angry. Very cute.

"Is it normal to see a mass of flying robots coming to attack you?" said Alice suddenly. She must have seen the future. I looked alerted at Max and she looked stunned too.

"Yeah, I mean they're always after us." She said in a small voice. Just then, the robots dropped down from the sky and began attacking all of us, not just the kids. We began to fight, but these robots were a new experience to us, and they were almost as strong as us. I saw the kids around us launching kicks and punches at them from all directions, even little Angel and Gazzy, and they seemed to know what they were doing. I kicked the one closest to me, and began helping Fang, who was surrounded by four of them. Soon, all that was left was small bits and pieces here and there.

"What _were_ those things?" asked Emmett. He had already recovered from the attack and was looking at Max. I checked and saw that Edward and Alice were okay too.

"They're the Erasers. They're other creations by the scientists that made us. First, they used to make them out of real humans, but now they're robots." Fang answered.

"How do they find you guys?" asked Edward.

This question seemed to be the right one because they looked at each other and seemed sad and confused.

"We have no idea," started Max, "I thought it was this chip I used to have in my arm, but even after I got it taken out, they can still find us. And there's still a voice inside my head.

"What?" I said, and she explained about the Voice.

"Oooh," said Edward next to me, "That's the voice sometimes hear in your head."

"Yeah. I have no idea how it's transmitted into my head though. It's kinda like a part of me." Said Max, thoughtfully.

"Would you like to stay at a hotel with us? I have to call Carlisle and tell him about you guys anyways."

"A hotel would be great!" said Iggy, the same time Max said, 'We couldn't possibly." I smiled at them and said.

"Don't worry, it's our pleasure."

* * *

Max.

So yeah, the very hospitable vamps bought us 6 rooms, so 2 people per room. Me and Fang took one, and so did Nudge and Angel, Gazzy and Iggy, Edward and Bella, and Emmett and Alice. **(A/N Emmett and Alice are Not together, but after you put the usual pairs up, they are the ones left^^)**

Fang pulled the covers down, grabbed me by my waist and pulled me onto the bed next to him. He began nibbling my ear, and a tingling sensation ran down my spine. I pulled his face close to mine, and kissed him, our lips moving together forcefully, full of passion and emotion. I knew I would never love anyone as much as I love Fang. We were soul mates, made for each other in every way. He began kissing down my throat, and suddenly his arms came around me and tried to take my shirt off. What was he doing?

"Fang..." I started, "Is this the time?" His hands froze and I smiled.

"We're surrounded by people with super awesome hearing and two people who can read minds."

"True…" he mumbled sounding disappointed, but then he smiled, and laughed. Just to be clear, I'm still a virgin thank you very much. But Fang was just so _tempting._

_Sometimes you have to give in Max,_ said the Voice.

_Maybe, but I'm not giving in now._ I mean, I was only 14 for Pete's sake.

I sighed and snuggled into Fang's side, his hard arms around me making a cage that held me to his chest. _It was such a nice chest…_ By then I had drifted to sleep.

I woke up confused, like any other day and saw Fang awake, and dressed, sitting next to me on the bed watching tv.

"The rest of them are awake," he said. He was referring to the flock, and possibly the vamps.

"Good," I said and began getting dressed as well.

When Fang and I got out of our room, we saw Angel running towards us saying that everyone was in Edward and Bella's room.

"Hey you two." Said Bella. She had Nudge in her lap and she seemed comfortable there. Almost like Bella was her mom or something. Remember that witch Anne? Yeah her? Well whenever I saw her taking care of the flock, I felt angry, even a little jealous, and you know how hard it is to make me, queen of all that was not jealousy, jealous. I felt like she was taking care of the flock more than me, like she was taking my job, but with Bella, it didn't feel like that. I liked her like a friend, even though we had known each other for 1.6 days.

"We've been thinking, Max," started Edward, "That we want to help with your problems." Emmett and Alice nodded. "Together, it won't be that hard for us." That was probably true. We had defeated the Erasers yesterday in record time.

"And not just us, but everyone back in Forks too. We told them about you, and they are just as glad to help. If it's alright, then we can stay with you until you guys are safe." Continued Bella. I nodded and said,

"You're right, but you'll risk your lives by trying to help us."

"No, not really," Alice chimed in. "There are very few ways to kill us remember?"

I just nodded again, and Angel clapped singing, _"They're going to stay with u-us, they're going to stay with u-us."_

Everyone laughed, and Edward added, "Which reminds me, my daughter and a werewolf will be joining us."

This world is now going to end. A _werewolf?_

Edward laughed reading my thoughts and then he said, "He is part of a tribe in Washington. Generations before him, his ancestors were once werewolves too. He is harmless I promise you, and very kind."

5 vampires, 6 flying kids, and a werewolf. No the circus was complete.

**

* * *

**

**I'm irked. In my futile attempt to make chocolate milk, I dropped the Hershey's mix, all over the floor. Why am I cursed not to do anything right? Anyways, I really wanted Jacob in the story, so now here he comes! Also, I need to decide if I should make Renesmee and Angel friends, or should they be very jealous of each other? REVIEW NOW, and answer! Whichever way gets the most votes is how the story will go! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Eyes

Chapter 6

**I do not own Maximum Ride! Or Twilight! I really hate writing these disclaimers! But I have to! NOO!**

**Whoa. It went from 70 hits to 105 hits in one night. Nice job people! But no reviews! I seriously thought the 'murder you in your bed' threat would work from the last chapter. REVIEW! Please! I'm begging you! It makes me feel unappreciated, and I may stop writing 0_o anyways here comes Jake, and Renesmee!**

Bella

My daughter was coming to me. And my best friend. I felt relieved to finally get to see them again, and I'm sure that they would get along fine with the bird kids. They were all sweet, and nice, well besides that Fang kid. He wasn't mean, he was just really quiet. Edward and I sat down after they left to get some food with Alice and Jasper. I had some questions I wanted to ask.

"What are they thinking? Are they trustworthy?" I began spitting questions at Edward.

He thought for a moment and then said," Yes, they are trustworthy. Everything they have told us is true and they do not harm anybody, unless it's very necessary." He paused then smiled. "Max and Fang have something going on. They love each other a lot, and all the kids are like family, and they all love and trust each other. The girl named Nudge is a chatterbox, Gazzy has a little stomach problem, hence his nickname, and Iggy has some emotional blows. He had found his parents and they had tried to use him for money. It torments him inside, but he likes to be with Max and the flock though, so he is relatively happy. Angel intrigues me. She is a regular 6 year old, but can reason like an adult. She's very mature for her age, but sometimes she just wants to be a regular girl." **(A/N There's something you didn't know about Angel^^)**

I stared at him, wondering how he could get all this information from a day.

"Can't Carlisle do something about the people who created them? Close down the School?" I asked, thinking that would solve most of the problems.

Edward shook his head. "Maybe, but probably not. How would we be able to anyway? Fight them?" he asked.

Well that stumped me.

Max

"Angel, do you pick up anything from their minds? Are they trustworthy?" I asked, desperate to keep my flock safe.

She smiled at me, and then said, "They actually love us. They are nice too. I like Edward the best. He knows exactly how I feel."

Of course the two mind readers would get along.

"And they don't want us to get hurt. I think they are trying to find a way to stop the School, and help us find homes. They feel sorry for us that we have to live like homeless kids. But technically that's what we are." She added after a minute.

Yes, Angel, yes we are.

(Still Max's POV)

I slid out of Angel's room and left to go to mine, when suddenly someone grabbed me from my side. I started to scream but then a hand clamped down on my mouth. A very familiar hand; Fang's. I turned around and pulled him into our room.

"You scared me for a second there." I said with a smirk. His ability to melt into the shadows was becoming more and more pronounced.

He smiled back then kissed me until we both couldn't breathe anymore. He leaned his forehead against mine and stared into each other's eyes. I saw things there- some things I've never in anyone else's eyes. Love, compassion, but also silence. They were my most favorite eyes in the whole entire world.

Bella

"They'll be here in an hour." Said Edward, putting away his phone. He had just called to see how far away Jake and Nessie were. They had just crossed the Alabama border and were making their way to us. The kids seemed pretty nervous- apparently meeting new people wasn't their thing. But I smiled at them and said comforting words, feeling like they were my own children. Max and Fang were sitting together on the small couch, and the rest of the kids were watching TV on the floor. Edward had scooped Angel up and now had her in his lap on the bed. They liked each other a lot. Even though I Edward and I were closer to each other than anyone else in the world, there were just some things that I could never feel in Edward's point of view. Angel could though.

I looked at Max again, and she met my eyes, feeling my stare. I motioned to her to come outside with me and we walked into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confusion lighting her eyes.

'Nothing's wrong," I assured, but then continued, "There's something I want to explain about Jake and Renesmee. Jake imprinted on Renesmee." This just confused her more, but before she could ask, I said, "You know how Jake is a werewolf right? Well there is this thing that helps them find their soul mates. I can't explain it, but the moment Jacob looked at Renesmee; he knew that she was his soul mate. She is a little younger than him, by like 11 years, but she grows extremely fast, way faster than regular humans, so they will soon be good for each other. I just wanted to say this so you wouldn't freak out."

She smiled at me, and nodded. "I'll explain it to the others too." She said and walked back in. But something in the window on the other side of the hallways caught my eye. Jake and Renesmee were here.

**I thought that I should wait for the next chapter for the full appearance of Jake and Renesmee, because it will be a lot and just wouldn't work in this chapter. Anyways, I'm going to Boston tomorrow right after I come home for school, so there won't be an update until Monday. Sorry! **

**Review? Please? With a cherry on top? I have like 7, but 130 hits. If you review, I will specially mention you in the next chapter^^ Stay tuned for more!**

**Review?**


	8. Jealous Much?

Chapter 7

**Wow. Loads of hits. Over 400 now. Anyways no reviews! Still! Besides my trusty twilight fan 121 ^^ Anyways here's Jake! Finally! I think I said that in the last three chapters lol.**

* * *

Bella

"Edward!" I screamed but before he could answer, I had flashed down the stairs to go meet Renesmee and Jake. I saw Renesmee climb off of a giant russet colored wolf's back, and run towards me.

"Mommy!" she screamed as she leaped into my arms. She had grown a lot again- she looked as big as Angel.

"It's so good to see you!" I said softly, stroking her hair. She pressed her hand against my cheek, and I saw her missing me. I smiled at her, and by now, Jake had turned back to human and put on his clothes.

"Bells!" He came and gave me a giant hug, kissing my head.

'Great to see you Jake!" I said enthusiastically. Edward, Alice, Emmett and the kids had come down, and Edward and Jacob bumped fists.

"Good to see you dog," said Edward with a smile. The both of them had worked out this name calling issue a while ago.

Then Jake's eyes fell on the kids who were slinking behind us, looking scared and shy.

He caught my eye and I nodded carefully. We had discussed this over the phone earlier. Slowly, trying not to frighten them, Jake walked towards them and held out his hand.

"I'm Jacob." He said in his familiar husky voice. Max, being the leader and the bravest, stepped forward and took his hand, smiling.

"I'm Max. This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge…" she introduced each of the Flock members and I was glad they got along okay so far.

Jacob smiled at them again, and we all went inside to catch up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Renesmee studying Angel very closely. And she looked pretty happy.

* * *

Max

The big guy seemed pretty cool. I mean forgetting he was a werewolf and all; he seemed like a nice guy. The small girl who reminded me so much of Renesmee seemed nice to. Older than how old she looked like. She showed us her power, and the first time she touched each of our cheeks, we were all shocked. She could send images into others minds with the palms of her hand. Jacob told us about his tribe, and about himself. He seemed to trust us more hesitantly than the vamps, and he kept on looking at Renesmee to see if she was okay.

"I want to go talk to Renesmee." Angel whispered to me when the entire gang- the Flock, the vamps, and Jacob, were in the biggest room. Angel and Renesmee were at two ends of the room, and they kept on looking at each other. I smiled at Angel then kissed her head.

"Go, then," I said, and she trotted off to Renesmee who smiled and took her hand to go play with Jake. Well they got along alright.

I walked over to Fang where he was sitting on the couch and rested my head on his shoulder.

"How's it going?" I asked conversationally.

"I don't like Jacob." He mumbled unexpectedly, and so quietly that I could barely hear him. Edward and Iggy had been talking, and they heard him, no matter how softly Fang had muttered this sentence. Even Jacob seemed to stiffen while he was playing with Angel and Renesmee. Edward and Iggy walked over to us, and then Edward said,

"He's not that bad. Why don't you like him exactly?"

"He…he just makes me nervous." Fang explained in a small voice. I felt like that wasn't the only reason. Edward's chuckle confirmed my assumption, seeing he probably heard something else in Fang's head.

"I thought Max told you about Jacob and Renesmee?" Edward said still laughing. Iggy laughed too.

Ohhh, so that was it.

"Max?" I heard Gazzy's voice behind me.

'Can me and Iggy make bombs? You know for protection?" he asked sweetly. I sighed then said, "If it's for our safety…" He punched the air and ran off into his and Iggy's room. I looked back at Fang and smirked. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

I grabbed his arm and tugged him into our room. I pushed his shoulders down so he landed on the bed on his back, and pinned down, kissing his neck.

"So you were jealous…" I said between kisses. I saw him look embarrassed, but he went back to his normal self when he wound his arms around my waist, and said,

"No, I know you prefer birds."

He kissed me lightly and I laughed. This boy was driving me crazy.

And you know what else was driving me crazy? All the erasers. Like the one standing outside our window.

**

* * *

**

**Oh no! Erasers! But now the plot will finally start now that everyone has met each other. What do they have to do? Find out!**

**Review? Please? Pwetty pwease? REVIEW?**


	9. Not Again

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the kids with wings! Or the freakishly awesome vampires of this story. Or the werewolves or the Erasers, or the mad scientists…I could go on but I hope you get the gist of it.**

**Whoaaaaa. 450 hits. Dang all you people who read but don't review!**

**Anywho,**

**My mom got me skulls for lunch.**

**But the thing was they were, **_**candy**_** skulls.**

**Haha lol. **

**I'm feeling…weird today.**

**So if something abnormal happens in this chapter, you'll know why. A googligoo….**

* * *

Max

"Battle up!" I yelled as loud as I could, and started attacking the Eraser. The flock and the vamps knew there was trouble, and came running into the room just as a dozen more erasers came flying to the window. And hey, the Erasers were _smirking._

Looks like they got themselves a _heart_ with_ feelings_. Darn those evilly smartass scientists.

Jacob was fighting hard as well. He seemed to be proving himself more and more. I hope Fang saw this, but then again, Fang's jealousy wouldn't decrease.

I kicked the closest Eraser's shins and soon, it started to bleed.

Oh.

They had made more human Erasers. Personally the Flyboys were more efficient, but these make it easier for us. But why did the school make more human ones?

_Maybe because the Flyboys went bad. _Hey the voice was back! Yippee.

_What, they rebelled? _I shot back. Silence. I smashed the face of another Eraser in the pause.

_They DID? _I thought again. That was the only thing that I could infer from the lack of Voice.

_Well, they began thinking that they didn't have to answer to the scientists in the School and left. They are probably hiding somewhere in the States. Be careful, they still want to come after you._ Answered the voice reluctantly.

I took that in and continued to fight.

Suddenly, there was an enraged cry from Gazzy.

I turned around and saw him fighting off the Eraser that was holding him by the ankles. I rushed to help him- but it was too late- The Eraser had jumped out of the window and flown off with its wings, which I saw were even more balanced than the old Flyboys, not to mention twice as fast. The rest of the Erasers saw what happened and took off too. I started to unfurl my wings, but a hand stopped me; Bella. She shook her head and I knew that it was too late. But I had to try. I shrugged off her hand, but before I could jump out the window, both Fang and Edward grabbed me by the waist. I leaned into Fang, and broke down and cried. His comforting arms were around me, but I couldn't think.

_Not again. First Angel, now Gazzy? _We had gotten Angel back, but this just proved even more how unable I am of taking care of the Flock.

_But you won't let them get away with it will you Max?_ Said the voice.

_No…They're going to taste my fury._ I thought angrily. I could have been foaming at the mouth, but I'm not a dog. **(A/N This made me realize- I forgot about Total! So now the story is that he died when he got shot in Max)**

_Then think- where could he be?_ That was obvious- The school, where they took Angel last time.

_Think again._ Said the voice.

_Itex? But _why_?_ Itex was the company that wanted to rule the world, the company we had to stop.

_They've shut down the school. It's useless now. They create all their mutants right in the Itex headquarters now._

Okay…

So our destination now: Itex headquarters

Mission: Save Gazzy, and then if we have time, stop Itex, blah blah blah. But Gazzy was more important

I brushed the tears out of my eyes and turned towards the on looking crowd. Alice stepped forward and patted my back lightly, seeing my wet eyes. Fang looked more emotional than I had ever seen him in his life, and Jacob looked confused.

Stupid werewolf, keep up!

* * *

Bella

Max but on a brave face as she turned around to talk to us. And I felt her pain- the kids had become family now. I looked over to Angel and Renesmee, standing next to each other. How would they feel if one of them was separated?

"Okay guys, we have to go to Itex headquarters in Germany." Max spoke up and I stared in confusion._ Why do we have to go to Itex? Isn't it a production company?_

Max saw the confusion in my eyes, as well as Jacob's, sighed, and then started to explain.

Now I got it. I looked at Edward and said, "We have to book plane tickets." He nodded and left with Emmett to the other room.

I looked at the other kids and saw they were all crying- besides Iggy and Fang. Fang looked sad, but tried not to show it, and Iggy looked like he had just lost at life.

I walked over to him and put my arm around his shoulder. He flinched a little at the cold, because he wasn't as used to it as Nudge or Angel. Max came next to him too and patted his shoulder, and suddenly he yelled,

"Go away! Just leave me alone!" he marched out after Edward and Emmett and I looked at Max to see what I had done wrong. She shook her head and said,

"Iggy always had some emotional problems. Give him a few minutes and he'll be as good as new." I nodded and went to see how the booking of tickets was going.

* * *

(Still Bella's POV)

4 hours later, we had all our stuff packed in the back of Edward's car, and seeing it wasn't big enough for all of us, the kids said they would fly.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked again for the hundredth time to the Flock. Max sighed and said, "We're fine Bella. You know we prefer the skies instead of small enclosed spaces."

I sighed and got into the car. I watched as the kids jumped up and sprang out their wings at the last second before they hit the ground.

They continued to amaze me- their speed, which almost matched ours, their skill, their humor, their sense of family, how they took care of each other. Edward pulled out the GPS and smiled to himself- like he would actually need it. We headed toward the Orlando International Airport, and as we raced the kids flying. Edward put a grin on his face, and slowly the speedometer inched higher and higher until it was almost 200 mph.

Max suddenly shot ahead with her super power and even Edward was staring in shock.

She laughed and then slowed down to let the rest of her Flock catch up with her.

She looked down into the moon roof of our car and smiled. I smiled back. I went back to staring ahead of the car and thought, _Gazzy, we're coming._

* * *

We finally got to the airport, and the kids came down from the sky. We got into customs and finally, to the plane. The Flock, well Max mostly, was acting very anxious about being on the plane. The rest of them were fine. Angel and Renesmee were playing hand games together, Fang was reading, and Iggy was sitting silently, listening to some music that the airplane gave.

We were all sitting in first-class, and it was very comfortable. But still, Max was on the edge of her seat, her fingers strumming in nervousness. I patted her hand, and then said,

"Don't worry Max, we're on the way to save Gazzy." She nodded, and tried a breathing exercise to calm herself down. I laughed to myself, and lay my head on Edward's shoulder.

He stroked my hair and I kissed his neck lightly. Alice laughed lightly from the back of my seat, and I groaned. Then the plane took off and we began the long trip to Germany. AT least I had Edward with me. Max and Fang were in each other's arms too, and Angel and Renesmee were playing. Nudge was talking to Jacob, so the only one left was Iggy. His best friend was snatched from him and I knew what it felt like. It had happened to me with Jacob so many months ago. But now we were together, and I promise so will Gazzy and Iggy.

**

* * *

**

**Yeah…the end of the chapter was a little rambled, but over all I guess it was good enough. Next update coming real soon! I pwomise. And about the candy skulls…those things are really good. Just saying. And if you care, I'm still feeling a little weird. So yeah….*sigh*….**

**Okay got to go. Skadittles. And Review? Please? With 17 cherries on top?**


	10. Itex: Land of the Dorks

Chapter 9

**Hey all! Guess how many hits in one night? 140! So into total: 640 hits. Yeah…now I have **_**4**_** faithful reviewers out of more than 130 visitors, XoXoEarthboundAngelXoXo, starfire478, and the ones that have been there since the beginning, Aliceinva and twilight fan 121^^ probably, because of them I keep writing, or else I would have stopped because of my self-esteem ages ago. Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Okay…today my friend is with me here, and sh-**

**Shannon: -interrupts- hey!**

**Me: yeah…that's her..**

**Shannon: Ooh I loooove this story! I suggest you people review because my friend here –pats Saks- has a little bit of a temper. AND she promised to bring Total back. He is, of now, not dead, but lost at the Itex Headquarters where the Flock is heading now.**

**Me: That's my Shannon^^ Okay here's the chapter *blows kisses***

* * *

Max

The plane ride was boring, and _long. _I was crying about Gazzy a lot of the we landed in Germany, my eyes were red and sore, but I walked with dignity.

The vamps and Jacob came out behind me, and after that the rest of the Flock.

Now we had to find our way back into the headquarters- this ought to be fun.

Edward walked in front of me, and then said, "This way." We followed him out, and there, waiting for us, was an Italian sports car. Alice squealed and ran in front to drive. Edward rolled his eyes, but let her. He knew that we would much rather fly, so we did.

It took only a couple of hours to fly to the Headquarters. Fang looked over to me, and said, "You were _here?"_ when we had reached the building. It sent chills down my spine to look at the tall, dull castle again.** (Lol I completely forgot about the castle part. I checked the book again, and then saw the description, and I was like, 0_o)**

I nodded at Fang, and then we all gathered in the nearby woods when the vamps had arrived.

"How are we going to get in?" asked Jacob, saying aloud exactly what I had thought in my mind. I told the rest of them how I had gotten in the first time- we had flown over the gate, but now we also had the vamps with us, so that was out.

"There's a tour from the inside," said Angel suddenly. We all stared at her, and then she pointed to the sign on the gate that said:

**Tours:**

**11 AM-7pm**

**Open all days except for Sunday**

**(A/N Okay, the tour part, I think I read that from somewhere, because I don't think it's in the book, but since I'm quite paranoid, I just want to say that that is not my idea.)**

Wonder what they did on Sunday? Probably conduct life threatening genetic experiments on poor, helpless children.

"Okay guys, let's go." I said, and we walked toward the gate. The man who controlled the gate saw us, and said,

"May I help you?" I hoped desperately he didn't know about us, and half cowered behind Jacob.

Bella stepped forward, and said in a very sweet, luring voice, "We're here for the tour. Is it still open?" The man just stared, mouth slightly open. I imagined him drooling and let out a quite laugh. He regained his ability to speak and said,

"Ri-Right this way, ma'am."

He used his key to open the gate, and led us down the path to the castle. Inside, a tour guide met us, and showed us around. There were painting of famous CEO's and presidents of the Itex Company, and all of their achievements. Well, creating genetically advanced avian-human hybrids wasn't up there. Then suddenly, I realized something: Total was here. He had been captured the last time we had come here. It had been a terrible blow, and the whole Flock had tried to forget him, to stop the pain. The mission turned into a double-rescue. I could not leave without Total, and I'm sure Angel couldn't either. She grabbed my hand, and nodded, reading my mind again.

The tour was beginning to end, and Edward signaled Angel to mind control the man. His eyes were suddenly hazy and he told us we could go wherever we like. Then he walked off the opposite way.

* * *

Bella

Once we couldn't see the tour guide anymore, we hurried along the hallway and looked around for somewhere suspicious. We came to a door that said, "Itex Lab Scientists Only" I looked at Max, and she nodded, and we all walked in there.

The room smelled like antiseptic, and I felt the kids stiffen, and twitch at being here. The lab was empty, and that seemed very strange. Also the fact that it was so easy to get in here. Something was up, but what?

All along the wall were computers, large towering computers. Nudge walked up to one of them, and put her hand against the monitor. Using her powers, she cracked the security code when the computer asked for it. Then she went to a map of the Itex Headquarters, and looked for any place where they might hold Gazzy.

"There," she said after scanning 4 floors.

She pointed to a place on the map that said, "Experiment holding," which I assumed was where they kept all their genetic experiments. Nudge closed the computer down, and Max led everyone to the place Nudge had said, which was a couple floors away from us. But we couldn't go any further, because the door was surrounded by Erasers. And lots of them.

* * *

Max and the Flock began fighting them as soon as they began pouring into the room, and we followed suit. But there were so many of them, that for every one we destroyed, 3 took its place.

The alarms in the building had also gone off, and we fought with all our might. Kick after kick, punch, after punch. It was our luck that we didn't get exhausted that easily. I checked every few minutes to see if everyone was okay.

Edward had a determined look on his face, fighting with rhythm. He looked beautiful when he was angry, almost as beautiful as when he was smiling his famous crooked smile. **(Typical Bella, admiring Edward's beauty even in the worst of times.)**

Suddenly, like someone had sent them a silent message, they backed away, and we were shocked. But not for long, because then walked in a group of people who were heavily armed, and I suits.

"Welcome Max, kids. I see you've brought friends."

Too bad she didn't know that the 'friends' could take her head off in a second.

**

* * *

**

**How did I do? I'm not that great at suspense/action scenes. I can't wait for tomorrow because I'm getting the manga Maximum Ride! Yay! Please read and review. I want to see how many hits I can get before the end of the month. **

**Review?????**


	11. We need a plan

Chapter 10

**Thank you all for the sweet reviews! I probably won't be able to update **_**every**_** day, but I promise that I will update at least every other day^^ Kapeesh? Here comes the chapter! Lol that sounded like the chapter was like, I don't know…a plane, or…whatever. Like, here comes the president! Get what I mean? No? Okay then. **

* * *

Max

"Anne," I said quietly. The vamps looked at me with comprehension in their eyes. I had told them about Anne and Virginia.

The Flock around me had the same hatred in their eyes. My little warriors.

"Oh, but there is nothing you can do this time," she said with a smirk, the pressed a button, and we were suddenly enclosed in a cage. I don't know how, so don't ask. I saw Edward, Bella, Alice, Jacob, Renesmee and Emmett not to each other and I knew what they were going to do.

Super freakishly strong vamps.

"One, two…" counted Edward. "Three!" I yelled duck as thy barged against the wall, even tiny Renesmee, and I joined in. It took a good 4 or 5 bangs until a wall of the cage came loose and Anne and her gang was staring at us.

I felt the urge to say, "Close your mouths, you'll catch flies," but now was not the time. We barged out and started fighting them. Remember what I said, a couple months ago about humans being like eggshells? Well Anne and her gang were like already broken eggshells.

Fang and Iggy were kicking a scientist back and forth between them, and I must say it was _high-_larious. Nudge, Emmet and Jacob were fighting one each by themselves, but they seemed okay. Edward, Bella and Alice had nothing to do, so they were kid of watching, flinching slightly from all the blood.

When we were done, we were all laughing and barely flustered.

"Okay guys, let's go get Gazzy," I said, motioning for everyone to follow me.

"And Total!" piped in Angel.

"Who's Total?" asked Renesmee curiously. Angel looked at her and then said,

"Our flying talking dog."

Way to freak out the vamps Angel. You'd probably think they'd expect this by now, being vampires and all, but here they were looking like they just discovered that Santa was real.

We hurried up the stairs, and then another, and another, until we got to the Experiment Holding room. And guess what? It was locked.

"Iggy's department," I muttered, and pushed him forward. He touched the lock and shook his head.

"This lock is different from my experience." I sighed and thought of a new way to open the lock, but Alice stepped forward and turned the lock around a little so we could see the back.

"It has to be opened with a code."

The back of the lock had a keypad on it, and it looked pretty high tec. Nudge walked forward, and then touched the lock.

"The password changes," she started, "I think the newest one is, huh, its_ Max_." Everyone stared at me after that. I ignored them and walked to the keypad, and typed it in. And it opened.

"Isn't my name just wonderful?" I said sarcastically, before I opened the door to find Gazzy. The room was lined with cages and cages of creatures, just like the school. It hurt to look at some of them, don't want to go into details, and I remembered the last time I was at the school, and saw the fungus boy. I held back a tear, which seemed to come more quickly than usual.

"Gazzy?" I whispered.

"Max?' I heard a muffled response from the left side of the room full of cages. I ran over, and opened his cage. I had so much practice with that. Once you think about it, I have let out a _lot_ of things from these cages.

I hugged him tightly, and said, "You okay?" He nodded, but looked extremely pale, with a pallor that made me think he was sick.

"I am dreaming," said a very familiar, yet obnoxious voice. Oh yeah, Total. Angel rushed over after giving Gazzy a hug and opened his cage.

"Total," she sobbed. I hated to see that angel cry, but she was happy this time.

"I am dreaming," Total repeated. He looked vey mistreated. His hair was all matted and dirty, he had a long scratch near his left ear, and he smelled, like from a mile away. But I felt obliged to walk over and give him a quick hug. Ew.

"You're not dreaming, we aren't dreaming, and we can't stay here much longer unless we want to be found, and caught and killed, but then again, the vamps will save us," I said smiling.

"Vamps?" he said looking at the others for the first time. His eyes widened, and then he said, "Are those freaking vampires?" He yelped and jumped in Angel's arms.

'Yes, now can we _leave?"_ said Fang nervously. He was anxious about getting caught and I rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

Before Total could say another word, we all left the room, but out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Emmett wink at Total.

* * *

Bella

We practically ran out of the room, and got to the entrance, but again, it was blocked. This time by things that the kids called ninjas. They were a lot harder to fight, apparently.

"Battle up!" Max screamed, and we all rushed forward to fight. Besides Gazzy. Renesmee kept him in the corner, knowing I wouldn't let her fight anyways.

And they were harder to fight, especially for the kids, but they were again, a piece of cake for my family. We took one after one, occasionally getting hit by one of them, but it felt like more of a rough hug.

And the rest of the ninjas were not very smart. They didn't realize they were being slaughtered and just kept coming forward to get beaten up, one by one.

I jabbed an elbow into one's head, and the head fell off, revealing wires and skin underneath. I almost puked, but seeing there was no food in my body, it wasn't entirely possible.

Finally, they were all gone, and we ran out the door and out of the still open gate. The man at the gate had probably fled after he saw the commotion and the truth of his employers.

"You can't run away forever Max," said an eerie voice behind us, "You'll come back, or we'll come to you."

Creepy. It slightly reminded me of the Volturi, but I pushed that thought out of my mind, or else a whole round of trembling would have started. The Volturi wanted revenge, and they would try and get it soon.** (Ooh a little foreshadowing)**

We came to the car and jumped in, while the kids and the sarcastic dog took the air. I watched as Gazzy had a little bit of trouble with flying, but soon got the hang of it, again.

We reached an acceptable hotel, and Edward bribed the manager for the largest room in the hotel. We all needed to talk about what to do.

Max kept on asking Gazzy if he was okay, and he kept answering, "I'm fine!" Iggy seemed very happy too.

"The first thing we'll do is make another bomb," he whispered to Gazzy, with a smile. Max shot them a look, and I laughed.

"Kay, so now that we're in Germany, how are we going to stop Itex?" asked Emmett. I was thinking the same thing, and by the look of it, so were Alice and Edward.

Max thought for a moment. 'I don't know," she said with a sigh, "But we have to do something about it. If not, they'll destroy the world!"

Then suddenly, Alice spoke up. "I see us going there again," she says.

"Do you see what will happen?' Fang asked, sounding barely curious. She thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"We need to find the head honcho," said Edward sounding thoughtful. "If we can get to him, then we can stop everything."

"Good plan!" said Emmett, sounding hopeful, "We get to fight some more bots, right?" He really seemed to enjoy that fight.

"Heck yeah," answered Max, "There will probably be even more now,"

Well that light up Emmett's day.

Nudge ran to the hotel computer, and typed in "Itex CEO," **(Apparently there **_**is**_** a company called Itex, so just to say, I don't own Itex!)**

Some guy named Arthur Brown cam up, and showed he lived in a town very close to Germany. That made it really easy for us, and we decided to head there as soon as possible.

"But we need a plan.." Max started.

**

* * *

**

**Oooh what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out! And some ideas for the "plan" would be helpful, seeing as I don't have any ideas. I promise to give credit as well^^ And Review! Don't be lame, give a review! I've been checking, and I get 60 hits a day, by the same 5 people. Just MAKE AN ACCOUNT, and put me on alert, that simple. Then you won't have to keep on checking back. Its not that hard, I promise! The next update will be soon!**


	12. Woohoo

Chapter 11

**Kay, cookies to Iceman10109 because he gave an **_**awesome**_**review, that I believe helped me a lot with my story. I'm still open to ideas, and it'll be fun to see what I get! And this entire chapter will be in Max's POV, but I promise the next chapter will have Bella, but you'll see why this has to be Max ^^ Enjoy! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Max

"Kay, everyone good with the plan?" I asked again. 12 heads nodded yes to me. I began to see that our group was getting crowded with abnormal people.

Fang and I grabbed our backpacks, and took off from the window. Our plan was to observe the guy first, then attack after we know more about him, his schedule, yatta yatta yatta.

We were totally _not_ stalking him.

Fang took out the printed out map for a second, then said, "We have to go NW," He put the paper back and we flew in silence for a couple minutes.

Then guess what? All heck broke loose.

Seems like I can never leave the Flock. Ever.

Remember those Flyboys that escaped, but were still hunting us? The ones the Voice warned me about? They came out of nowhere and started attacking us.

Fang and I began fighting, but there were too many, and there were only two of us.

"Max!" I heard a familiar voice yell. _Angel_. And guess who were with her?_ The Flock_.

I didn't have time for any questions, so they just helped us fight, and soon the Flyboys were gone.

"We thought you were dead meat," said Total.

"How did you know to come?" I asked Angel. She looked at me with her wide blue eyes, then said, "I don't know. It's like I knew you were in danger or something."

"You knew? Is that like a new skill?" I asked, amazement spreading in my voice. Well that's another skill on Angel's already very long list.

She shrugged pointedly, and after a couple minutes, they went back, so Fang and I could continue on our mission.

"Look," said Fang after about 15 minutes. I looked where he was pointing and saw it- the house.

I must say, by normal standards, I was frieking _huge._ The house was made of old white stone, and had about a million windows. There were French door side on each side of the house, and the main entrance was a double door made out of red wood, with brass knobs.

I felt like a princess just standing _near_ it.

Fang whistled. "This is a biggin'", he said. We flew down onto the roof of the closest house, and tried to be hidden by the tree that separated the houses.

With our raptor vision, we could see clearly inside the million windows, and I checked the time- 7AM. We waited a couple moments, then suddenly the Itex CEO walked out, looking exactly like the picture we had seen on the internet.

I looked over to Fang and he nodded- 7:30 AM= Jerk leaves.

And now we waited to see when Arthur Brown would come back. I predicted it would be 12 hours later, all tired from work.

But I was wrong. He came back after 3 hours, bringing 7 other guys with him. Fang and I saw them go to the large conference room on the second floor. Then we saw a large PowerPoint presentation on why increasing production rate by 2% would benefit Itex more than advertising. Fun. After about 2 hours of that, they all packed up their computers and left again.

"This is soooo boring," I complained to Fang after what seemed like years. He laughed and stroked my hair. I realized we hadn't had any time alone in forever, and I started to blush, but his attention was averted (thank god) because the Itex CEO was back home. We checked the clock again. 10 PM. So if he didn't have meeting everyday at his house, then we would have plenty of time to complete the mission between time intervals. Hopefully, by this time next week, we would be inside the house waiting for him to come home to find a mob of angry bird kids, vamps, a werewolf, and dog.

I _knew_ that would scare the living daylights out of him.

We watched Brown go to bed, and we went off to find a place to sleep, so we could be up at 5 again just in case he got up early.

Fang and I found a nearby cave **(I don't know why, but in the books, there always seems to be a cave when they need one)** and decided to spend the night there.

I pulled some food out of my bag, and Fang lit a fire. We ate silently, then talked for a little while, about the problems in our lives, and what we wanted, and Fang brought up the "find an island and live happily ever after" suggestion again, which got him angry glances from me. Finally, it was late enough so that I could sleep, and I said, "Good night,"

Fang surprised me by pulling me in for a kiss, which grew deeper, and deeper, and more passionate. My arms locked around his neck, and I pulled him closer. His hands explored my back, and it felt like feathers brushing against me, causing me to shiver.

Then Fang dropped down like a rock, holding me on the cave ground while he was on top of me. Sudden desire coursed through my body, and I unbuttoned his usual black shirt, and ran my hand down his perfect abed chest.

"Fang…" I sighed, but this time of contentment. He kissed my collarbone and hugged me to his chest.

As I fell asleep, Fang's black wings came around us both in a tight cacoon, a blanket of feathers.

I would never forget this night, this glorious night, the one time I really had time alone with Fang. and as morning light came up, I groaned, not wanting to go away from this cave, from Fang.

But of course, we had to go, so we quickly gathered our stuff, and flew to Arthur Brown's house, and sat on the same roof. I checked my watch again- 6:45 AM.

"That was a close one," said Fang, but there was something different about his voice. I looked over, and he was smiling.

**

* * *

**

**Tell me if you liked it! Sorry for not updating in so long, but my internet was having some problems. And Happy Halloween! I have the cutest dead fairy dress and wings….I was thinking of Maximum Ride, and Twilight at the same time so I came up with that^^. Review!**


	13. Shopping! And shocked feet!

* * *

Chapter 12

**So…howdya like that last one? I thought it was pretty kick ass myself. Anyways, I have a **_**garbage**_** bag full of candy. Mostly because my sister and I sent 5 hours trick or treating, then she got sick, and I could have all her candy^^. I feel sorry for the little twerp though, so I sneak her a Snickers every once in a while.**

**Here's the chapter! Oh and before I forget again,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight. What I do own are all the hot smexy make out scenes, kay?**

* * *

Bella

"Do you think they're alright?" I asked Edward when we were alone that night. Max and Fang had just left and were on the mission, and who knows how well guarded the Itex CEO's house was.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. You know how well they've taken care of themselves before." He said in a reassuring tone, stroking my hair.

"Mmmm…" But I still wasn't convinced.

And Edward could see that.

Sighing, he held up my face, and kissed me lightly, then more deeply, and I melted in his arms, just like I always did.

He laughed after a little while and I cuddled in his arms, glad that if I had anything, it was him.

"Edward?" I mumbled. He disappeared from the bed while I went to see how Renesmee was doing, and I found him near the window talking quietly with what appeared to be Carlisle.

When it ended, I asked Edward quietly, "What was that about?"

"Talking to Carlisle about the strategy and stuff." He shrugged and we left the room to get the kids breakfast.

**(This part of the chapter, Bella's POV will mainly be filler because the real stuff is happening with Fang and Max. The stalking I mean, not the love making)**

"Hey kids, wanna have some fun today?" I said in a bright tone. They were all sitting out with their wings open, and they stared at me like I just bought them five buckets of candy.

"Sure!" piped up Angel.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" said Gazzy, and the rest of them, including Jacob jumped up to plan our day. Max and Fang weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow night, so we had time, and plenty of it.

* * *

Max

Again, Mr. Brown left at 7:30 AM, and held a meeting at 10 AM. This time, though, there were about 8 business-looking black cars that pulled up and men and women in suits were pouring out, and they looked like they were from all around the world.

I looked over at Fang and said, "International meeting?" And he nodded. The meeting was about the same thing as yesterday, but apparently he held yesterday's meeting to share his idea with his most trusted advisors, and wanted to see if the idea was good.

They all left again after 5 long hours, and Arthur wasn't seen again until he came home at 9. And this time, he had a _girl_ with him. Let's just say he reminded us of _our _night yesterday.

Fang coughed, and we left for the cave again, not wanting to eavesdrop.

We landed in silence, and after we ate, I lay down next to Fang, and he wrapped an arm around me. Then he whispered, "I love you," gently in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

Trust me, he had no idea how much I loved him. If the Earth was crumbling down into pieces, and I could save only one person in the entire frieking world, it would be him, without a doubt.

* * *

Bella

"Okay, so here's the finished list," Emmett started. He had been keeping careful track of everything the kids wanted to do. "Seeing as we are in Germany, we have to shop of course," he added in a girl accent, looking at Angel, Alice, Renesmee, and Nudge who all whooped in joy. "Then we'll visit the Zoological Gardens in Berlin, and finally, the most famous science and technology museum in Germany, the Deutsches Museum." **(Boy I had to do a lot of research. I must say I know more about Germany because this Fanfic, and so do you now!)**

Gazzy and Iggy cheered at the last one, and everyone got ready to go shopping first.

"Well this will be intriguing." Edward said to me while he changed his shirt.

Oh yeah.

I put on some thick stockings and wore a full sleeved coat because it was fairly sunny out, and we headed to the nearest street full of stores we could find. Alice yelped and ran to a store which had a large blue flowing dress in the display window, and then she ran in to buy it.

After we were all done, most of us were laden down with shopping bags, and German chocolates and stuff. We put it all back in the hotel, and went to the Zoo. The place was lush with plant life, and beautiful animals, but I was happy that the kids were having fun. They didn't seem to get to do that very often in their lives, and the smiles on their faces lit my day up.

Then there was almost total commotion in the museum. Gazzy and Iggy ran to stuff, touching things, and Iggy bumped into this orb which could make your hair stand up and shocked his feet. Then we were chasing him around and trying to calm him down.

After all that, I was pooped. I felt some emotion toward Max. Her job was pretty hard, and she did well.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry that chapter was short; I haven't been able to think of anything- Writer's Block. It stinks. Review! Or else I'll...I'll… I'm running out of death threats. Here's an idea! Whoever reviews and comes up with the most creative death threat gets special recognition from me in the next chapter! Be creative, and gruesome, and make me want to write a murder story! Have fun and good luck!**


	14. Window on the Wall

Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Guess who's going to be joining us for the A/Ns? Total! Woot Woot! Say hello to the crowd Total!**

**Total: Ruff. I'm still angry at you for killing me in the beginning of the story.**

**Me: Aww….want a hug?**

**Total: Sorry, I belong to my fair maiden Akila.**

**Me: Well she's in the states, and you're with the Flock.**

**Total: You just don't get **_**us.**_

**Me: Aww fluffy love.**

**Total: *growl***

**Me: Anyways, since Iceman10109 was the only one who gave a death threat, he wins! Let's give it up for the death threat of the week! Here it is:**

**Review or I'll chop off your head, feed it to my dog, burn the crap, and then piss on the ashes. ^.^**

**Total: I admire this kid.**

**Me: So do I Total, so do I. Give a death threat, and it may become famous!**

**Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownage with Maximum Ride or Twilight.**

* * *

Max

"Fang! Wake _up!_" I pushed him awake and he got up quietly, checking his watch.

"We better hurry," he said in a bored tone.

"Well no_ duh, now come on," _I grabbed his hand and flew off, back to the CEO's house.

Believe me; this job is getting pretty boring. The annoying schedule was the same as before. Leave, meeting, leave again, come back.

"I believe our work here is done," I said to Fang at the end of the day. He nodded, and we headed back to the hotel.

I was pretty anxious the see the rest of the Flock again, and when I got back, five kids came running to me, including Renesmee.

"Max!" Angel yelled as she hugged my legs.

"Hey sweetie," I said. It felt good to back. Nudge ran up to me, and started blabbering.

"Max! Omg I missed you so much! Did you get the information? Is the guy mean? I really hope he is or else I would feel bad about hurting him. Did you have fun?" I blushed slightly at the last second, and she looked at me weird. Thank god though, Edward and Bella came and smiled at me as well, then motioned to the inside room.

We all went in where Jacob, Alice and Emmett were already waiting.

"Okay, so whatcha guys got?" Jacob asked, looking…excited. What was wrong with these people? Looking back from Emmett to Jacob and seeing the excitement in their eyes, I wondered how anyone could _enjoy_ these schemes.

I shook that thought away, and Fang and I began to explain the man's day. And you know what? I got that weird I'm-a-stalker vibe again.

"He leaves at 7 everyday and has a meeting at 10 AM. Then after usually, they leave after 4 or five hours," Fang started.

"Then they all leave again, and the house is empty until 9PM. He comes home alone, but sometimes, there's, er, another person with him…." I continued. The kids looked confused at this, besides Angel, who had a 'yuck' face on. I seriously needed to practice keeping my thoughts in check.

"Does he have an alarm system?" Edward asked intently.

Fang and I looked at each other, and then I said, "We have no clue. We didn't see one, but he might. His house is ginormous. He has to have some type of security."

Edward rubbed his chin, and began to think hard.

"I guess we will have to test that first," he finally answered.

"What? We're going to open a window first, see if an alarm goes off, and then run?" I asked in disbelief.

Edward sighed. "Pretty much, yeah."

"When?" I asked. He thought for a moment, then said,

"In a couple of days. We have to plan very carefully first. We have a lot of people to take over. 13 to be exact."

13? Oh yeah Total. Let's list everyone shall we?

Angel, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Total, Renesmee, Jacob, Edward, Bella, Emmet, Alice, me.

I made a snap decision right then, and knowing I was going to get some yelling, said, "Total and Angel won't be coming with us. And if you want, neither does Renesmee have to."

"WHAT? You guys won't be anything without me!" Total whined unhappily.

I felt Angel start to come into my mind, and she said,

_Max, I WILL come._

That girl had gotten weird ideas ever since our underwater adventure. **(MAX)**

_No. Now end of subject._

"Yes, I think it would be best if Renesmee stays too." Bella spoke up, looking at her daughter with a lot of love.

"Mommy, I'll be fine," Renesmee replied, but she didn't argue.

"I'll stay back too. Besides, I don' think you will really need me." Jacob added. He was looking at Renesmee too, and had a protective look in his eye.

I will never truly understand this entire vampire, wolf, and half vamp half human relationships. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"It is a little complicated." He said laughing a little.

We had dinner and went to bed, ready for a long rest before we started our planning.

Angel kept giving me angry eyes, and I knew that this was far from the end of the subject.

And when Angel doesn't get her way, she can create mass chaos. And possibly cause the end of the world.

* * *

Bella

The very next day we began our planning. Edward called us all down to a room, and we sat around and on a bed, while Edward explained our plan on a large whiteboard.

"Seeing as we don't know if we have an alarm or not, Bella and Fang can go first, and see if they can open a window and if an alarm goes off. If there is an alarm, then we have a problem, but if not, here's what we do. Max, you stay near the door with everyone, and Fang can go inside through a window and unlock the door. Then we can go inside, and put cameras everywhere so we can record what is happening, just in case."

Edward said, and he began giving us places to be and whatnot. It was true we didn't really need to plan since it was 9 very strong people against a man, maybe another woman, but better safe than sorry.

"Everyone got that?" Edward asked when he finished. Everyone nodded.

"Bella, anytime you are ready, you can leave with Fang," he said to me.

I looked over at Fang and spoke, "Are you ready to go now?"

He barely gave it a thought before he nodded. "We can leave right now," he said. I nodded back and we got ready.

I pulled on my backpack, when Edward stopped me and closed the door.

"Be safe," he whispered quietly and then leaned down to kiss me. I had to remember that I had a job to do to pull away. I smiled and said, "Don't worry about me,"

He sighed and rolled his eyes like he always did when I attempted to be nonchalant.

"Ready?" Fang asked me. He had been talking to Max before we came in. I nodded and we went out the door.

We decided that I would run and Fang would fly, and since I was going there for the first time, he would lead the way.

I saw the house a little before we reached it and it was indeed pretty big. Bigger than ours actually. When we reached it, I looked around to see if there were any hidden cameras. There weren't. Fang landed next to me, and said, "Let's try the closest window first."

We slowly crept over, and I gently tried to lift the window up. It was locked.

"Maybe a little higher?" I suggested. He nodded, and flew up a floor, and tried a window. Still locked.

He flew up another floor, and tried the closest window again. This time the window opened, and I winced to see if an alarm would go off or not.

And it didn't.

Thank goodness. That made the rest of our issue a lot easier. But I was pretty sure someone would have been able to unwire the alarm anyway.

Fang smiled a little and came down, and we headed back to the others to show the good news. We would be able to stop Itex soon enough.

**

* * *

**

**Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Ugly? **

**Total: Like your face?**

**Me: Shush it fur ball. I thought that I should make Nudge more talkative because she hasn't talked a lot in the other chapters.**

**Total: We really need to put a piece of super tape over that girl's mouth.**

**Me: -giggle- Now Total, you know what happened last time you used super tape. You ended up with a bald spot on your ear.**

**Total: What! I thought it was some fancy European clear dog waxing tape.**

**Me: -rolls eyes- Yeah because they actually make that.**

**Review or I'll chop off your head, feed it to my dog, burn the crap, and then piss on the ashes. ^.^**


	15. Bring him Down

**Oww... I fell.**

**Total: Yeah, nice going dumb---**

**Me: Don't say it. I'll smack you. Anyways I was balancing on my soccer ball, and then a song came on that I really liked on the radio, and well you can guess what happened from there.**

**Total: And now she has a big bruise on the side of her stomach.**

**Me: Yeah, and it hurts a lot.**

**Total: Toughen up, butterscotch!**

**Me: -eye roll- Get better insults. **

**And I am also very sorry for not updating in ages. I've been paying more attention to my other story which frankly has more readers. But I'm proud of myself. I got a one shot I've been meaning to add up, called Checker's Time Baby check it out and review!**

**This chapter has some Fax, because I haven't been able to add any for a while, and that got me angry, but I hope you like it!**

**And I also realized something. JP is a much better at writing than SM. He gives Max an individual character, while Steph makes Bella seem...neutral. Like she has no characteristics.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my few, but very important and wonderful reviewers!**

* * *

Max

"Alright everyone ready?" I asked, looking around the room. Everyone had backpacks on with supplies and whatnot, besides Angel, Renesmee and Jacob, who were staying behind as planned. Angel was giving me the evil stare again, and I looked away. I knew how much my little baby wanted to come along.

I got various replies of nods and yeses. I looked over at Edward and he nodded as well.

"Everyone, split up into the groups you were given!" he said.

The groups were Fang, Alice and I, then Iggy, Nudge and Emmett, and then Edward Gazzy and Bella.

We could all feel the tension in the air as we went out the front hotel doors. And it was mostly coming from Nudge Channel, which was on again.

"Okay, so what if we can't get in the house? And what if they find us? Oh no, what if we can't get back to Angel and Renesmee and Jacob? I mean shouldn't we-"

She stopped when I sighed and said, "We'll be alright Nudge. Give it a rest before you make me worry too." She stopped talking automatically and looked upset, and I patted her head comfortingly.

The walk to the house was tense, and as the mansion began to loom into view, I truly felt scared.

But that was before I heard a high voice behind me.

"Hey guys!" Angel said, swerving down from the sky. Renesmee came seconds later, followed closely by Jacob.

What were they doing here?

"Angel why didn't you stay back!? You know this is dangerous for you." I said, worry seeping into my voice. She looked at me with her bambi eyes, and I froze for a minute.

Just one though.

"Angel, you have to go back!" I said angrily, and I heard Bella say the same to her daughter.

"No Max! I can be a big help!" I sighed, and looked at Fang, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, but any trouble, and you're going straight home with Jacob." I said to her. That kid was really acting up. Who knows what had gotten into her.

We continued to the house, and thankfully Angel Jacob and Renesmee had been there for the planning, so they knew what to do.

I made the first signal that said Edward Nudge and Bella to go position by the back door. Then Fang and I flew up to the window that Fang said had been unlocked and climbed inside.

I must say his house was very beautiful, not that I knew anything about house decor.

We quickly hurried through the house to the backdoor to let the three of them in. Angel, Gazzy, Emmett, Nudge and Renesmee followed, leaving Iggy and Alice still outside.

And no alarm had gone off. Maybe luck was on our side for once.

We all run through the house, checking every inch to find any secret passageways, or cameras, or anything that an evil scientist would have. But there was nothing. Not even a speck of dust or cobwebs. It was a normal house.

_Too bad the owner is not that normal,_ I thought bitterly. We all met back on the third floor after the search was done, and Edward spoke up to plan the rest of our trip in this hell of a place.

"Okay, I guess we wait here until Arthur Brown comes home. Any suggestion to what we do to after that?"

He looked around at everyone, and nodded to Gazzy who had raised his hand.

"We can tie him up, and then make him spill by using my special ability!" He said happily. Gross.

Edward looked at me in concern, and said, "This is what you teach these kids?" I was still in shock from what he had said, before he turned around and ruffled Gazzy's hair. "Thanks Gazzy, but I don't believe that will do anything but make us evacuate. Anything else?"

"Why don't we videotape him admitting to performing illegal mutations and make him stop it." Bella suggested.

We all agreed and decided to wait out the couple hours before he arrived, and Gazzy and Nudge flopped down in the sofa in front of the gigantor tv, and flicked through the channels, clearly enjoying themselves.

I smiled, and sat down next to Fang who was watching them. Everyone was doing something on their own, and Edward was leaning over the window we had come through talking to Iggy and Alice.

"So…how's it going?" I asked casually. He looked over and grinned slightly.

"Nuttin' just getting ready to kick some Itex butt. The usual." I grinned back and kissed him lightly on the lips.

* * *

Bella

_Max and Fang are just too cute_, I thought as I saw them on the couch. I sighed, and I walked around, and looked through one of the journals on the man's bedside table.

Yeah, _journals._

I read it, and then gasped. It had records of different experiments the labs had created. I anxiously called everyone over, and showed them what I had discovered.

"Perfect Bells! This is great proof. You actually did something right for once," Emmett said smirking and poking me in the ribs. I scowled at him, and Edward and I continued to read the journals.

"This is sickening," Edward said, and threw the journal down. I felt like puking myself. The journal included pictures, some very disturbing. I turned to Max and said, "This is what they do?"

She nodded, her emotion showing on her face.

This man was made to be brought down. And we were going to bring him down.

But my thought was interrupted by Iggy yelling from outside, "He's coming!", and Alice darting into the house.

Time to get ready.

He came in looking bored, and dropped his coat and hat onto the rack next to the door. He took out a cigarette, and before he could sit down on the couch, Edward flashed out and grabbed him, pinning his arms behind his back.

Arthur looked surprised and shivered because of Edward ice cold hands, and then swiveled around to look at his attacker.

"Who, who are you?" he asked, his voice shaking. I made the signal for everyone to come out of their hiding spots.

They did, and he stared at them, Max the most.

"It-it's _you!" _He said angrily, scowling at Max.

"Oh you know me? Very good, then you also know what you did to us," Max said stepping bravely up to him.

"So! Soon Itex will be the leader of the world, and there is nothing you can do about it!" He spat at Max, and without warning, she kicked him squarely in the chest, making him huff as his breath was knocked out of his lungs.

"Now, where were we?" Max continued, "Oh, right. Well you'll pay Arthur, for what you've done."

"There is nothing you can do!" I said angrily.

"Yes there is. You will yourself admit to making illegal mutants and then close down the rest of your branches, and spend your miserable loveless life in jail." Max shot back. She looked determined as her eyes met the man's, and I felt proud of her. Her and the Flock faced so well in dangerous situations.

"Oh really now?" Arthur responded, a smirk growing on his lips. He suddenly took his shoe off, and pressed a button inside it with his feet, and an alarm went off.

The alarm we had all been dreading.

But nothing happened.

"What did that do?" I asked in surprise.

"Oh just wait for it," Arthur said. I did not like this man one bit.

Then suddenly, we heard cars outside, and what poured out were Erasers, and a lot of them.

But we could take them. Easily.

**

* * *

**

**So how do you like it? An intense fighting scene is coming up, which I will gladly detail from the request of my readers, and I hope you enjoy it! I'm planning on adding another one shot shortly, but I'm going to Connecticut for the Thanksgiving Weekend, so I don't think there will be another update for a little while.**

**Lol an even 20000 words for this story! Wierd huh? But really cool. I love wierdness so much. Woot Woot! Ha!**

**Oh yeah, and I added my email so you can talk to me, ask me questions, give suggestions, remind me if I'm getting late on updating. I'm open!**

**Review! Now!**


	16. Great Job Max, you got captured

**Hey guys! Sorry it's short, just a quick update.**

**Total: You need to put some effort in it.**

**Me: I do! At least I don't hang around at the computer eating a bone with a side of sour cream with my paws.**

**Total: Bones don't taste good unless you add an elegant side dish.**

**Me: Okay enough rambling and on with the short chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Maximum Ride Series. But I own the plot.**

**Oh and please check out my one shots too!**

Bella

Edward literally tossed Arthur to Alice and Iggy, and then whispered to them, "Hide him on the third floor." They nodded and flew up the stairs.

The Eraser in the middle, which I recognized as Ari from our past fight walked up, and looked at Max with a wolfish smile.

"Hey birdie," he snarled. Max shot him a look and said just as menacingly, "Ari. Did you lose your bone?"

He growled, and lunged at Max.

The fight began.

Three Erasers lunged at me, and I swiftly moved out of the way, so two of them crashed into each other, and the other looked confused. I laughed. This was too easy.

I kicked at the nearest Eraser, and his face smashed. As he dropped to the ground, I picked him up and looked at the label popping out of his collar. It showed he was made _just last week._

I looked around to see how everyone else was doing. Nudge was with Edward and Gazzy so they were doing fine. Edward fought fiercely, and didn't let the kids have much to do. Angel was near them, mind controlling the Erasers to fight each other.

Fang and Emmett were fighting back to back, and there wasn't any problem there either.

The real issue was with Max. She was completely alone, and fighting seven at once. As I went to help her, I was stopped by a wall of Erasers, and was distracted. I grabbed two of their arms and swung them around so they knocked over the rest of them. It was pretty comical.

Suddenly, the Erasers stopped, and Ari yelled, "Alright, retreat!" They all filed out, and we were standing there stunned. Until Fang noticed someone missing, and yelled, "They have Max!"

Oh no.

Max

Let me tell you something. I have woken up tied up and in an isolation tank, alone and unable to move, but that was absolutely nothing compared to having my wrists and legs handcuffed, and a bunch of whitecoats testing me with an IV in my arm. Ugh. And I was absolutely unable to move. Not even my head which wasn't strapped down.

"Where am I?" I asked the nearest Whitecoat. His eyes grew wide in alarm, and he whispered to the man holding the clipboard, "The experiment in awake."

I snorted and said, "I am not an experiment. Now let. Me. Go."

The man, no, the _devil,_ just kept looking at me and whispering things like, "The experiment has temper issues."

I snorted again, and said, "I do not have temper issues. But I _do _have problems with me being STRAPPED DOWN!"

Well, maybe I did have anger issues, but it's not like I'm going to admit it. But I was pretty sure all this screaming proved it.

I searched around the room for any possible sign of where I was. It looked like the School, and it had that antiseptic smell, but we were in Germany for Pete's sake. It had to be another Itex branch. But where? Oh I really Fang and the others get here quick. Being strapped down is going to drive me insane.

Bella

"What do we do Edward?" I asked him. He just closed his eyes and said, "We have to go find her." He turned to the kids and asked, "Where do you think she is most likely?"

"Itex," Fang and Gazzy said.

"The School," Nudge added.

"Not here," said Iggy.

The last answer was pretty obvious, but then Angel spoke up. "I read their minds and they said that they were taking her to an Itex branch here in Germany, but a different one from where they took Gazzy. I can show you where if you want," Angel said brightly, hopping off the chair and leading Edward to the computer in Arthur's house. I turned to Renesmee who was looking at me curiously, and she put her palm to my face.

I heard her ask in my head, "Why did they take Max?"

I sighed and said, "She is special, and they want to test here to see why she is special." Renesmee nodded and walked off.

Now time to go save Max. This seemed to be the only thing they were doing, saving people. Itex had to be stopped _now,_ or else who knows what else might happen to the world.

**Review! Now! Or else the world will soon end. (did I use that already…?)**


	17. It's Definitely Time

**I am proud to say that this story is almost near its halfway mark! This chapter is going to go a little bit fast, but I promise the next couple of chapters will be better. **

**Total: You need to stop making promises to these poor people. You never seem to keep them.**

**Me: shut up. Oh yeah, and anyone up for the job of being my publicist? It would be very much appreciated!**

**But even though it's a little rushed, I like it. Has some Bedward. Lol, bedward. Fax sounds soooo much better.**

**Disclaimer: I own –sob- nothing -sob- besides the plot, which isn't even that great! –Sob- compared to Maximum Ride or Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

Bella

"Okay, guys, you know what to do," Edward murmured to Gazzy and Iggy, who nodded eagerly.

We all stared at the Itex building, while Gazzy and Iggy made the last touches to the small black box they were holding. Jacob was holding Renesmee and Angel, and Emmett and Alice were with Nudge and Fang behind the bushes.

"I guess you found something I can't do," Edward whispered to me.

"And what might that be?" I inquired.

He smiled suddenly and said, "Make bombs,"

I rolled my eyes and said, "It's a shame that an eight year old can do that better than you,"

"Yes, it strikes jealousy into my very soul,"

I laughed and suddenly Gazzy yelled, "Duck and cover!" and threw the box towards the building. We all bent down to protect the kids from the sonic blast as a boom erupted in the sky and a hole was made in the side of the building.

"Okay guys, go, go go!" I ordered, and we raced in.

Max

"Juice!" I screamed and I whitecoat brought me some. It was pretty funny how much fear I struck into their tiny hearts. I was still strapped down, but they gave me anything I wanted. Besides let me go. And they also kept up a regular stream of tests that were sometimes pretty painful.

Suddenly, a bomb went off somewhere on the other side of the building, and there was a lot of screaming. I knew it had to be Iggy and Gazzy.

"Keep the experiment secure!" The head whitecoat screamed. I heard the sound of bones being crushed nearby, and Fang popped his head into the room, and ran in when he saw me strapped to the table, a straw in my mouth from the juice.

"Fang!" I yelled in happiness.

"I see you're living the life," Fang muttered while releasing me from the table. I gave him a quick hug when I was free and we raced down the hallways where the rest of our crew was fighting.

"You okay?" Nudge asked. I nodded to her and Bella who was watching me while continuing to fight.

We both joined in, and fought against the defenseless whitecoats who were dropping down like dead weights. After the most of them were dead, Fang and Edward grabbed the two remaining whitecoats and pinned them to the walls.

"Where is Arthur Brown," Edward hissed at them. They just stay quiet until Fang and Edward pushed them harder against the wall.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" The whitecoat Fang was holding whimpered, breaking down, "He's at the National German Press Conference for Product Endorsement some 2 hours from here," hurriedly. He gave us the address and we let them go, running out of the now in-pieces School.

"What are we going to do, just barge in there?" Iggy asked as I ran holding his hand.

"Pretty much, yeah," Edward responded. Let's hear it for spontaneous planning!

It took only ten minutes with our sped and the conference hall came into view. There were cameras everywhere and guards were swarming the place.

"Shit," I heard Edward mutter. Alice bounced up out of nowhere, and yelled,

"I have an idea!" She walked confidently up to one of the guards, and spoke in a sweet voice,

"Hey there. I really like that suit."

The guards got a glazed look and I knew it wasn't because of Alice, but from Angel's ability. But I wasn't going to upset the vampire any time soon.

As the guards looked confused, we walked right past, no one really seeming to care where we were going or who we were.

**Cliffy! lease click that review button. Makes my day. Sorry if its short again, I'm updating quick aren't I? Don't answer. Click that review button. I dare you.**


	18. Proof

**Yay! UPDATE! Enjoy and review! And I promise to update Fang: STWAOES sometime this week, hopefully tomorrow. Break's on!**

* * *

Max

I suddenly felt _so_ out of place. Everywhere I looked there were shmancy people wearing shmancy clothes eating shmancy food, while I was in rags with wings held close to my back.

Alice seemed to notice this as well, and knowing Alice, this meant extreme makeover at the worst place and time possible.

"Okay, everyone! Go into the bathrooms. Emmett, come with me." She said, and soon they disappeared.

"What is she doing?" I asked Bella as entered the girl's bathroom followed by Angel, Nudge, and Renesmee. **(A/N Why do I feel like I'm forgetting someone?) **

"Probably getting dresses for us." Bella replied. We were alike in that way- dresses= a big no. Add a cup of sarcasm, sassiness and wits to her and she could be a marble hard Maximum Ride.

And as guessed, Alice came back with dresses for all of us, and undoubtedly Emmett had suits for the guys.

I slithered into the one handed to me, which hid my wings well, and looked in the mirror to see my reflection.

"You look beautiful," Bella whispered smiling. I smiled back, barely believing her words. How could I, Miss I'm-so-dirty-it-looks-like-I-have-a-tan, look beautiful?

But the floor-length red dress I wore complimented my thin bird-kid curves and I liked it.

Weird.

Angel and Nudge were wearing dresses too, Angel a deep blue one, and Nudge a green one. Bella had a knee length grey dress, and Renesmee was wearing a soft pink dress. **(LINKS TO DRESSES ON PROFILE)**

We walked out of the bathroom, the same time the guys stepped out.

Fang looked ah-mazing. Is the indestructible Max allowed to melt at a moment's notice?

Fang stared at me too, making me feel self-conscious. I blushed and looked away, but one of Fang's arms wrapped around me first.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?" he asked in my ear, his breath tickling.

"Nope," with that I smirked and walked off, leading everyone in to the conference room. I saw Fang look annoyed for a second, but followed after me. I chuckled, and he eyed me darkly.

Why the heck was this conference so fancy? Everywhere I looked there were people in suits and dresses. Whatever. It wasn't like I was accustomed to these types of things.

Onward fellow minions.

* * *

Bella

The conference hall was lined with cameras and in the center there was a giant oval shaped table. At the front of the table was a podium, and Arthur Brown was standing there talking, while everyone gathered around the edges of the hall listening.

I looked at Edward and he nodded lightly. The podium was our goal.

We sat through the various speeches and cheering for the new Itex plans, and just as Arthur began to get off the stage, we ran to him and grabbed him by the arms.

There were screams and guards pulling out guns, but we knew they wouldn't shoot. The Flock followed after us to the podium, and Edward bent into the microphone to explain our story.

"Hello, and sorry to disrupt this meeting, but we would like to inform you on the secrets of Itex." He started. He looked at Max, and she nodded to him. Then slowly, she extended her wings.

There were gasps in the crowd and people murmuring. Edward continued,

"Itex has had a secret operation to perform illegal DNA fusion experiments on innocent kids. Others like Max here, have had their childhood stolen from them and have become something that was not what nature intended. But Max and her friends are only a small percentage of the few lucky ones that survived. Most of the experiments failed and the test subjects were left to die. They suffer from pain, and rejection, and do not know what it feels like to have friends or parents or anyone at all who cares about them. Not only is this illegal, but also morally wrong, and today we are thankful that we can bring this man and his evil intentions to justice."

Arthur looked aghast, and said, "Wha-what is this nonsense? I assure you all of this is a lie!"

We had come prepare, and I pulled out the journal we had found at Arthur's house.

"Wrong. We have proof right here in this journal. It is a catalog of all the experiments that have been done, and some are very disturbing. And Arthur, this is on tv, so it will be very hard to run away from this." Max said her eyes cold and determined. He looked scared for a moment, then defeat fell across his face, and he hung his head and now thank god, that head would hang in prison.

* * *

Max

We decided to have our fun. I flew around the room as the people below me stared, bug-eyed. Then we began to answer questions. Nudge blabbered happily about clothes and Iggy and Gazzy talked about our "adventures".

The FBI arrived shortly, and took Arthur Brown away, announcing that Itex was going to be closed down forever.

Bella and Edward cornered me later, and I wondered what was wrong.

"Well, we were wondering if you would like to come and live with us. There is plenty of room for everyone, and I do believe it would hurt Angel and Renesmee to be separated now," Edward said, smiling, looking at his baby, and my Baby. I smiled back, and nodded.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done to help us. We couldn't have done it without you," I said, and gave each of them a hug, their cold touch making me shiver.

They walked away and I searched to Fang, to find his eyes already on me. He walked over and hugged me tightly, leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"Thank god that's over," he muttered. Then I just snapped. I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine, kissing him forcefully. We molded together for a few minutes, but then Iggy and Gazzy stated snickering. And that's when things went downhill for them.

**

* * *

**

**Kk, hope you liked! The next couple chapters will probably be fillers, ya know, the moving in and stuff. Also, I would like to thank (because I forgot) sago girl12 for being my 50th reviewer! (that is soooo pathetic)**

**Review! Oh, and I swore to myself that I would respond TO EVERY SINGLE REVIEW I GET FOR ALL MY STRORIES FROM NOW FORTH. Yupsies. And if I don't respond, you can bother me with PM's from now until the end of eternity.**

**Total: You can't do it. We all know how lazy you are.**

**Me: -picks up closest knife on counter and grins evilly-**

**Total: -yelp- *runs away***

**Me: What? I needed the knife to cut an….apple.**


	19. I could get used to this

**Another quick update! I'm getting better at this! I'm going to New York again today, so I decided to update really quick^^ Enjoy this chapter it was really fun to write!**

Bella

I looked over to see the Flock shivering as we stepped out of the cars in front of our house in Forks. I looked over to Max who was standing practically ready to punch someone's lights out. I rubbed her arm comfortingly, and Edward stepped up as Carlisle opened the door. Carlisle gave Edward a hug before turning around to face the children. He smiled to them, and I felt Max relax some more. Probably Jasper's power at work **(Whoa I almost forgot what their talents were XD Brain rush).**

"Max, I've heard so much about you!" Carlisle said and stepped toward her and the rest of them who were cowering behind her. Angel stepped up cautiously and smiled at him back. Carlisle held out a hand and Angel took it, before turning around and whispering, "He's fine,"

Carlisle knew all about her powers because we had filled them all in over the phone. Max stepped up to him next and shook his hand too. He led them in and I could hear them gasp. I remember the first time I stepped in too, and I flinched at the hazy memory.

Inside, Esme Rosalie and Jasper were assembled at the sofa, and when we stepped in, Esme came rushing to us.

"Hello! How are you?" she asked, shaking Max's hand. Max blushed and said quietly, "Good,"

Esme gave me a hug, and we introduced her and the rest of them to each one of the Flock. When we came to Angel, I saw a weird glint in Rosalie's eyes which reminded me of the maternal look in her eyes when she was holding Renesmee.

That wouldn't be good. **(Answer in the poll if Max and Rosalie should be enemies!)**

We sat down in the living room, and had Max explain their story first hand to them. Carlisle looked intrigued the entire time and I wondered what was going through his head.

Carlisle

_I don't know Edward. It's very possible that the Volturi already know about them. Let's not discuss this now, wait and see if we need to._

I waited for Edward's response, and I saw him nod slightly out of the corner of my eye. I looked back at Max to see her continuing with her story, blind to the whispered conversation Edward and I had. There was no need to worry her.

Max

"Okay, so here are your rooms' guys!" Alice said, and led us to the third floor where there were four rooms for us to share. We decided That Iggy and Gazzy would share a room, Angel and Nudge would share another, and Fang and I would get a room each.

'Thanks Alice," I said, truly grateful, "Your family is wonderful."

Alice smiled at me again and said, "They are. And now you are a part of our family too," I smiled at that and then she left so we could get unpacked. Alice was my favorite out of all of them. And Emmett. Wherever they went, they brought an air of happiness with them.

I stepped into my room which I admit was _huge. _We really shouldn't have even needed four rooms, because this one was enough to fit everybody.

I could get used to this.

**Oh. My. Effing. God.**

**I am so mad at my dad right now. Why? Because he bought this Ultimate Disney Collection of all the songs in Disney movies. And Total has taken it upon himself to sing very loudly at my ear while I write.**

**And might I say, it is ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF ME.**

**Total: -sings- Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil, If she doesn't scare you, No evil thing will, To see her is to Take a sudden chill, Cruella, Cruella De Vil.**

**Me: If you were in my place right now….**

**Total: This is what you get for not taking me to New York with you guys.**

**Me: Total! My parents don't know you **_**exist!**_

**Anyways! –Total moves onto new song- Under the Sea, Under the sea!**

**ANYWAYS, R&R like always, and make me happy! This story hasn't even reached 100 reviews yet –sob- -whine- I feel alone! Yet I do have some really faithful reviewers which I LOVE SO MUCH! –blows kisses-**

**Kay gotta go! Wish me luck not to get trampled in New York!**


	20. The way too overused meadow

**Wow. Another update.**

**Total: You need a social life.**

**Me: Well my lack of a social life means my readers get more chapters! And the fact that I am having a lot of fun writing this now is helping.**

**But to my readers: Honest question. Compare these chapters to my first couple ones. Do you thing I've improved in my writing abilities? Answer honestly in your review or PM or…whatever. My email: lavenderride at Gmail dot com. don't be shy, I don't bite. Most of the time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride!**

**And this chapter is dedicated to Iceman10109 for sticking with me from beginning to end, and to all my other reviewers! Love you all! –Bursts into tears of **_**joy**_**-**

* * *

Bella

"Everyone! Time for dinner!" I yelled and heard 6 kids come running down the stairs.

Carlisle had set up dinner for them at the table, and decided to accompany them while eating. I sat down too, with Edward by my side, and watched them snorf down the food. Once they were done, we all sat down in the living room to play a game, which was different for us, but I could tell they were enjoying it, Renesmee especially. It was interesting to see Angel and Renesmee grow closer, and now they were joined at the hip.

Edward was playing Angel at chess, which was weird because Angel was holding her own. Ah, my little mind-readers.

Finally Edward and I were off to our house, left with the job of explaining where we were going to the kids.

"Well, we have a little cottage in the woods…" I explained, and Iggy turned to my voice.

"Oh, I see. Have fuuuuuuun," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. That guy….

Thankfully Max slapped him on the arm and said, "There are kids here," Before smiling to us.

Edward looked down at me and smiled, and we walked off to our home.

As we did, something struck me as wrong, but I didn't know what.

* * *

Max

I stood staring at the giant cross on the wall when I heard Carlisle come up behind me. I turned and smiled before looking back to the cross. Vamps just had that affect on me.

"Bella was intrigued by that cross too, the first time she came here." Carlisle said in a whisper. "It belonged to me father. He carved it many, many years ago." He started explaining me the story and I listened, amazed.

"I….I-I'm sorry," I said quietly, and he gave me a sad smile.

"It's okay. Now go to sleep, it's getting late.'

I nodded and he gave me a cool hug before floating down the stairs.

I walked into my room to see someone already there. Fang.

"Hey," I said and he smiled at me. That was happening a lot everywhere.

"Hey," he whispered, "Wanna go fly for a little while?"

My heart gave little thumps and I nodded, before he grabbed my hand and led me to the giant window. It was the size of a wall. I looked again and…oh wait it _was _the wall. He opened it up and jumped out pulling me along with him. He let go of my hand right before I snapped out my wings, and we twirled around in the night air for the longest while.

Suddenly, he pointed to somewhere on the ground and I saw the most beautiful meadow coming closer and closer. **(A/N Sound familiar?)**

We dipped down and landed in it, and I almost gasped. It was circular and full of flowers, and somewhere near here, the sound of a small river floated to our ears.

"Wow," Fang muttered, and I nodded back.

We sat down on the soft dew filled grass, and stared at the sky, counting the stars like in movies. Except in real life, let me tell you, there are so many that once you lose count, you don't have the energy to start all over again.

"Max?" Fang said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you feel like everything's going …right, right now? Like we have no problem in the world to face?"

His question startled me. "Yeah, kinda." I said back,

We went back into that silence before Fang suddenly wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me onto his chest.

And then he kissed me. I melted into his embrace and my arms came up around his neck.

He smiled at me before hugging me closely and staring back at the stars, his eyes a black lake.

Aren't I the luckiest girl in the universe?

Damn right I am.

I stayed there in his arms for a while longer, then we set off back home into the house through my window. With one last goodnight kiss, he left for his room and me alone to my thoughts.

**

* * *

**

**Do you know what habit I am forming? Waking up from a dream and drinking orange juice at like 3 AM. Yeah I've been doing that lately. And I had a weird dream last night about The Pope, Fang, and a dancing bunny. What Fang was doing with a dancing bunny? Who knows. But I've always had the weirdest dreams ever since I was little. It's normal for me actually. But what I want to know is **_**why. **_**I have a journal full of them. Why am I telling you this? I'm in need of a psychologist. I also get Déjà vu a lot. My Dad's friend told me that used to happen to him too until he went to college. Maybe college is like some psychological remedy.**

**Anywho.**

**Do you know what a good combo is? Chips Ahoy cookies (Disclaimer: I do not own Chips Ahoy) dipped in apple juice. Yeah try it.**

**Total: Oooh I've tried that before. It IS good.**

**Me: - starts conversation with Total- Yeah I know! And also…**

**Fang: Hello readers, while these lunatics have their little discussion, I will take over temporarily. –Fan girls swoon-**

**Edward: And I will help. –Even more fan girls swoon, and some boys too- **

**Me: OOOOOH! I LOVE mushrooms with chocolate!**

**Fang: -looks at Edward and rolls eyes-**

**Me: I also love you Fang.**

**Fang: WHAT ARE YOU ON? –Cowers from scary Fanfic author-**

**Edward: I feel unloved.**

**Me: Go find Bella. Then we'll see how unloved you are.**

**Edward: …true.**

**Fang: Okay, anyways-**

**Me: -interrupts- Oh Fang, save your beautiful voice for later. Right now, all you readers,**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Flock Meet Pack

**IMPORTANT! READ!**

**You guys made me cry.**

**I was absolutely amazed when I woke up this morning. My Fanfic account (email: yeah I have one especially for Fan fiction) was flooded with over 30 mails telling me you guys reviewed, added story to favorite, added author to favorite, reviewed, and I was so happy, I'm not even joking, tears left my eyes. Then I checked my traffic, and now I have over 1,500 visitors and 6,00 hits for this month. Thank you so much, but I wish that every one of my readers review! But I have put my heart into replying to my reviews, and I love it!**

**You guys, the people who review, add my stories, read them, just add so much joy to my life, so much,**

**Inspiration, and determination and love and ….and…..**

**Sugar and spice and everything nice. Not the –says in a deep scary voice- Chemical X. Yeah I bet none of that made sense to the guys.**

**And before I get sued, I don't own the Power puff girls or their "special ingredients".**

**Now, I've said it before, I'll say it again, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO SO SO MUCH! I mean it more than ever, and I don't know where I would be without you guys.**

**So here's another update especially for you! I was going to wait a couple days because I gave like three chapters in a row but your support just made me have to.**

**-Bursts into tears again-**

**Total: Enough of the gushy stuff just get on with the chapter!**

**Me: Total, I'm sorry; I meant to say I love you too!**

**Fang: -is back- does that mean you'll stop stalking me?**

**Me: NO! –grabs Fang-**

**Total: Okay.**

**Edward: Umm….still feeling unloved.**

**Bella: -pops in- I love you Edward!**

**Edward: Okay, feelings gone! –goes to make out with Bella-**

**Me: 0_o Damn I think I drank the spiked orange juice again….-checks juice box-**

**Oh wait….its expired. Noooo wooonder.**

**Total: Okay, while she drinks her expired orange juice, on with the story!**

* * *

Bella

"Alice, leave Max alone," I said, exasperated. Poor girl was being put in a dress.

"Well since she's part of the family now, she has to look like it. We went through this with you already anyway, Bella," Alice replied, smirking.

"Yeah and I'm still not happy about it." I answered, and then went off to find Edward.

He was downstairs in deep conversation with Jacob.

"They have to go meet the pack today," he told me simply.

Max

"Alice! I am NOT coming out!" I whined. Damn her and her overwhelming need to dress me every day. In a dress.

"Please Max? For me? Angel and Nudge love their dresses!" Alice said on the other side of the door.

"I think you'll look great!" Fang said next to Alice. That stupid betrayer.

"No!" There was absolutely no way I was going to come out in a mid-thigh length dress.

Suddenly, the door opened and Alice dragged me out into the hallways, with me pouting.

Fang's eyes widened and I smirked.

"Look to good for you?" I said, laughing.

Fang composed his face and said, "Uh, no."

Yeah the dress was pretty. But the _heels_ **(I feel so evil putting Max in heels)**

"You'll get used to it," Edward said, popping out from nowhere. I blushed, and walked down the stairs with Alice to show Bella.

Downstairs, Nudge and Angel were playing with Renesmee happily while the wolf watched in admiring eyes.

Sometimes I thought he was hypnotized by the little girl. Amazing.

Total barked at me and came trotting over.

"Looking good Max," he whispered, clearly holding back laughter. I chased him around the giant living room until Angel scooped him up to save him from being murdered by me.

"You look really pretty by the way Max," she said before trotting off back to her game.

Uh, thanks?

But before anyone could say a word, I ran back to my room and changed clothes. When I got back down, the entire family was waiting for me, looking…gloomy.

"Sorry, guys but dresses are just not my thing," I said, hoping they weren't upset.

'It's not that Max, but today you have to meet with the rest of Jacob's pack, so they can get your scent." Bella informed me.

"They don't trust you completely so you will have to be careful around them," Jake said to me and the rest of the Flock.

I nodded, and Jacob led us out into the woods. Fang took my hand while Angel and Nudge hugged me waist.

Suddenly, 7 half naked men came out of the woods. They all looked oddly like Jake with their hair cut short, and long tanned muscular bodies.

"Hello. I am Sam and this is my pack. You must be the Flock?"

"Yes," I said, and he studied me. It was unnerving how he could just analyze you right then and there. But I stood my ground and soon he looked away and started to introduce the pack. After he was done, Jake said,

"This is Max, their leader, Fang, Iggy Gazzy Nudge and Angel." Sam nodded then turned to me again.

"Do you mind showing us how you fly?" I could see the curiosity in his eyes, and after exchanging a look with Fang, all six of us shot into the air, and I could see the wolves staring at us in awe. All in all it was fun.

We came back down, and they continued to stare. Then I interrupted by saying,

"We aren't dangerous. We have emotions and only hurt those who threaten us first."

Sam nodded, and then started explaining the so called 'rules'.

"You may come onto our land on one condition- you have to be with either Jacob or one of us." I nodded to him and they walked off back where they came from.

"That was weird." I said, and Jake nodded.

"Yeah, I think he's scared of you guys," he said, and we headed back to the house.

Bella

I saw them coming through the woods again, and shot out of the seat.

"How did it go?" I asked when they came in.

"Fine. Sam's not looking mad or anything I guess," Jake answered. I nodded back the looked at Edward who nodded as well. That was one problem taken care of.

"They were…so protected," Angel said. "I couldn't read much of their minds. Like they learned how to make a barrier like Max."

"Yes I can't see their future either," Alice said shrugging, "They are different. No offense, Jacob and of course that's coming from a vampire," with that she glided off to the kitchen and I suppressed a laugh.

* * *

**I didn't have much to do with this chapter BECAUSE NO ONE VOTED IN THE POLL. So I have no clue about the whole Rosalie/Max thing. Though it would be fun to have some drama for the next couple chapters instead of action.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**I have put the first chapter of They're Gonna Get It up and I have some news about Pick Your Poison. Most of you want that story to be written, so I will. BUT, I can't write three stories at once, so when I have time, I will put only the FIRST chapter of Pick Your Poison up, and if you like the idea you can put it on alert, but I won't continue that story until Twilight Wings is finished. Kay? Thank you and please review! **


	22. What now?

**Okay guys, my brain cells are back in order, so I think I'll update now! Thank you for all the awesome ideas and characters you guys sent me, some even sent pictures, and I think that I'll go with the idea of having a group of experiments come and cause commotion. Not in this chapter though, the next^^**

**Oh, and something very special will happen to Seth when they come. *wink wink* Oh and some vampire group will interlude. I like to incorporate all ideas, but warning, this story is about to get massively action-y and drama-y… and a lot of things going on with people and vamps and bird kids and especially wolves…this is going to be fun….^^**

**Total: Can you be more obvious?**

**Me: Uh…no. :P**

**Okay so enjoy!**

* * *

Max

"Guys, can you shut up!" I screamed at Emmett and Iggy. They had interrupted my make out session with Fang.

I wish.

But they were bickering about some stupid argument that distracted me from important things. Like Lying in front of the tv watching soaps.

Life was good.

But sometimes, I hate to think, when life gets too good, it can only get worse, right?

* * *

Bella

The days rolled into one giant happy memory. The kids became friends with the wolves and it was refreshing to watch them fly around in the sky. I even introduced Billy to them.

Then one day I had a feeling- more of a flashback-

These days felt like the time when I had first become a vampire. How happy I was. Then the Volturi almost ruined that.

That wouldn't happen now, would it?

I pushed that thought away as I went to put the food on the table for the kids. They ate a lot I had realized. And they talked a lot too. And fooled around and made noise. And you know what? I was having fun with it. A lot.

It was like I had six more kids to take care of. And Rosalie was in a better mood too. She took care of the kids almost as much as me taking care of Renesmee, and I could see that sparkle in her eyes whenever Angel was on her lap.

Good thing Max wasn't jealous of Rosalie or who know what could have happened. **(This is starting to get rambly. Time to move on)**

* * *

Max

Okay. Now things were starting to get boring. Too much laziness, no excitement. And Fang had the same thought too.

"It's like our lives were devoted to hiding and fighting Itex, and without Itex, well, we have no purpose."

I thought that over then decided to say something that would probably get him freaked out.

"Wanna become models? I mean we certainly have the height,"

He stared at me for a little while before shaking his head and turning back to watch Angel and Renesmee play on the floor.

"Maybe we could go back to school," Gazzy added from the other side of the room.

"No, no, no, no, no. You know what trouble that caused us. We don't belong in that hellhole,"

"We can tour the world for the best cookie," I offered.

They all looked at me in amazement again before going back to the conversation.

"I like it like this," Nudge said, "Having no one to make us do anything and playing dress up with Alice,"

I nodded to her, knowing how she felt about it.

"We can become bomb experts," Iggy said

"Aren't you guys already bomb experts,"

"Not officially,"

"I can become a fashion designer!"

"Oooh, I can help!"

"Yeah, you guys can call the store Wings of Clothing or something,"

"Would you hire us?"

"No, you would make a disaster,"

"…Probably,"

"Can you guys stop talking about jobs? Chances are we're not going to get them. People still want to hunt us down." I interrupted.

"They all suddenly looked at me, and I quickly answered back, "You know, like paparazzi. We're practically bird celebrities now.

The room was filled with "oh's' as the conversation went back to place.

Yeah, it would be fun to be all of those things, but what wee the chances that anyone was willing to hire kids with wings. Maybe as like, mascots or something.

I laughed and then heard a bell ring from downstairs. I ran to get the door and you will never guess who I came face to face with.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, and the rambling. I hit another bump in the road with ideas, but I knew I had to write this for you guys. Cuz I love you! **

**Okay.**

**So.**

**Yeah.**

**Uh huh.**

**Oh.**

**What?**

**Whatever.**

**Review.**

**Hmm hmm.**

**Reviews rock.**

**Yep.**

**Okay, just. Review. And don't ask me what I'm on.**


	23. Venomous Fang

**For my lovely reviewers, I shall update again. Even though I only got 4 reviews for the last chapter. Whatever. Almost to 100! Yep. So onward. I am going to have SOO SO SOO much fun with the rest of the story because I have so many things planned out and ready, and I have a feeling that they will capture all of your attentions. Awesome characters, thank you people! I'm sorry I couldn't use everyone's character, no matter how much I really wanted to. Oh yeah and this story is dedicated to Red Mermaid Princess because I used her character but changed it to a male and his name. The character still belongs to her, and my apologies for changing the character! Please forgive me, but there just had to be a boy!**

**Oh yeah and the characters belong to these people;**

**Sonya Rivers characters:**

**Name: Azra**

**Age: Eight**

**Problem: Genetic Experiment (Part fox) and Erasers are trying to recapture her.**

**Home: Rome, Italy (lives in an abandoned part of the city)**

**She is part fox, with a fox tail and ears.**

**Name: Kiandra**

**Age: 12**

**Problem: Genetic Experiment (part butterfly) and Erasers are trying to recapture her.**

**Home: London, England**

**Red Mermaid Princess character:**

**Name: Claw**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Breed: 93% Human 7% Cat**

**Hair: short, wavy, brown with cat like ears**

**Skin: Slightly tanned**

**Eyes: Blue w/ specks of green. Pupils full in the dark, slits in the light.**

**Top: Black t shirt with claws on it.**

**Pants: Black jeans**

**Shoes: Black combat boots**

**Secret powers: Cat ears, cat tail, cat agility, cat eyes, unusual speed,**

**Light weight, and strength.**

**Personality: Strong willed, stubborn, spunky, kind, and uninterested with his**

**Own safety, only for the one he cares about.**

**Fur: Same color as his hair (only has fur when he transforms)**

**Back story: Like Max, he escaped from the School. In the first book when Max**

**Released all the prisoners at the School, he was one of them. He, like Max,**

**Was injected with animal DNA.**

**(A/N Oh yeah and he's hot. Very hot. So jealousy arises….?)**

**GinnyMastraniCullen character:**

**Geena Alcatraz**

**Age: 15**

**She's running from the school because she's the daughter of one of the**

**executives (or something like that) and he wants to sacrifice her to becoming**

**an experiment so she shows up in Forks looking for help from the only**

**experiments ever to escape: The Flock. **

**totally independent. **

**Wow that was a long A/N. Now onward with the funess and drama and action!**

**

* * *

**

Max

There stood four kids. I looked at the oldest boy and saw his eyes. They were slits. The second oldest girl looked like a normal human, but the next oldest girl had wings on her back that looked like they were stained glass. Butterfly wings.

The last girl caught my attention the most. She had cat like ears and a fox's tail. She looked just a little bit older than Angel.

I stared at them and then suddenly, I felt a rush of wind that meant all the other in the house had come next to me too.

No one said anything until the oldest guy spoke up and said, "Don't worry, we're not here to behead you. We were running from the school too, and now we need a place to stay. Can we come in? Thanks," With that, he stepped in, the three others following him.

They sat down on the couch leaving us dumbfounded. The guy started talking again.

"My name is Claw," he said. At that Fang's eyes rose and I laughed to myself.

Get it? Fang, Claw? Whatever.

"Remember when you saved some experiments from New York? I was one of them. And first, I would like to thank you for that." He continued. I nodded to him- I remembered his face. And it was a cute one. His eyes were blue and with my vision, I could see hints of green. They were beautiful.

I ignore that and listened to the other girl that had started talking.

"My Name is Geena Alcatraz. My father is one of Itex's old executives and had tried to sacrifice me into becoming an experiment and ran away. On the run, I met these guys, and they took me in," I nodded to her and looked over her blond hair and bright brown eyes. She would have been popular had she had a normal life.

"My name is Kiandra. I am part butterfly. That is all," said the girl who looked a little younger than us. I eyed her when she said that and looked over her punky outfit. That would explain her attitude.

The youngest girl looked a little shy, and Claw spoke for her.

"Azra here was an experiment like all of us. She escaped by using her power of confusing people on her guards and ran away with Kiandra, finding me a little while later. That's all I guess. So where do we move in?"

Carlisle sighed a little then said, "Why are you here?"

"We saw you guys on the news after Itex fell, and we decided this was the best place for us to stay. I hope you don't mind," Geena responded.

Carlisle shook his head. "No. It seems we've become a genetic mutant hotel nowadays," he said, smiling at the Flock.

I smiled back a little wobbly, my mind still scrambled from the shock of discovering these amazing kids on our front door.

* * *

Fang

Damn that Claw! I can see the way Max looks at him. Who does he think he is? And a name copier. He may be a Claw, but I'm a venomous Fang.

* * *

Bella

That was…intriguing.

I guess they were okay. Despite the fact that they barged in, they tried to be cordial and nice. We gave them the remaining two empty rooms to share, and Angel and Renesmee even got Azra to play with them.

And then was the job of telling them we were vampires. How did they react? Well Claw said, "Whoa" Geena looked a little shocked before recovering and smiling, Kiandra just looked up from the corner she was in, and Azra cuddled closer into Claw's chest. They were close.

Claw and Fang had developed distaste for each other in a few short hours, and Claw reminded me of Max a lot. Kiandra kept to herself in the corner of the room, but was always there, kinda like Jasper. Geena was the kindest, sweetest of them all, along with Azra. But Azra was shy and quiet while she was jumpy and radiating energy. Azra got along well with Renesmee and Angel, but whenever anyone tried to talk to her, she just looked down, silent.

And Max. There was something going on there, the way she stared at Claw for minutes at a time, with Fang fuming at her side. It was funny to watch, but a little worrying. What was wrong? Claw was nice and all, but it looked a little bit like trouble.

But I didn't know the trouble that was about to come when Jake came in and said that the wolves wanted to meet them.

* * *

Together, we brought down the new arrivals to the place where La Push bordered our land.

The wolves came out and did the same procedure they had done to Max and her Flock.

Sam looked at Max warily. His eyes seemed to say, "Great, they're more of you,"

Geena however, did not fully understand the capabilities of the Pack, and stepped forward to shake hands with each of the Pack members. When she reached Seth, he eyed her so intensely; she began to blush before moving on to the next person.

But I knew how Seth was staring at her. I had seen it too many times before. Actually everyday when Jake looked at Renesmee.

Oh great.

* * *

**Woohoo the plot can develop again. Yeah lots of drama, but it'll be fun I promise. Thank the people who made the characters, because without them, I wouldn't be able to! Thanks and review!! Please please review.**

**Oh and I forgot to tell about the creepy old lady I met in a party who I found myself talking to and telling her about the dreams I had, and when she was leaving, she says, "You are very connected to the spiritual world, child," Then she leaves out the door. 0_o**

**Review!**

**~A.W.W**


	24. I'm One of the Idiots in This World

**Rawr! This chapter is dedicated to GinnyMastraniCullen for being my hundredth reviewer! Thank you so much!**

**This chapter has intense drama, be warned.**

**And, I ALSO ADDED ANOTHER CHAPTER TO THEY'RE GONNA GET IT. And I put the prolouge of Pick Your Poison up! Yay!**

**So yeah, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight, but if I could own one of them, it would totally be Maximum Ride.**

**Disclaimer: I also don't own rights to any of the new characters, so read this, because I'm not putting it up again!**

* * *

Bella

"Seth…" Jacob said cautiously. He had seen it too.

The rest of the Pack was staring at Seth too, and so were the rest of us. The newcomers were just standing there looking confused.

I saw Max turn to me and say, "Did he just…?" **(I love how they all realize in like five second's time. Author Out!)**

I nodded to her, and looked at Sam. He grabbed Seth's arm and dragged him to the woods, but Seth's eyes were locked with Geena's.

We took Geena back, with no idea how we're supposed to tell her what had just happened.

When we were back at home, I took Max to the side with Edward and Carlisle, and he told her what he had in mind.

"Max, you're going to have to tell Geena with Jacob what imprinting means. You know the story just as much as we do, but I think she trusts you more."

Max looked at Carlisle then nodded. Then grabbed Jake's arm and Geena's and took them upstairs.

Gotta love her.

* * *

Max

My heart was stuttering when we were in the room.

I whispered to Jacob what we had to do, and he nodded. Then simultaneously, we looked at Geena who looked a little scared.

"Okay, well we have to tell you a story about our tribe," Jake started, "You see, whenever a wolf meets his...soul mate, he imprints. So that girl is the most important person to him. They are destined for each other."

Geena looked confused. "What does that have to do with me?"

I sighed and said, 'Do you remember that guy who was staring at you?" I paused as she nodded, "Well…he imprinted on you."

Geena stared at me, and then whispered, "He's hot…"

Jake burst out laughing and said, "Well, he's all yours now. Fate has sealed it!"

He walked out of the room still chuckling.

I brought Geena down again, and told them she was ready.

"Well time for you to meet Seth again," Carlisle said, and they went back outside with her.

* * *

Seth (first and last time in his POV^^)

I waited as I saw Geena come up with Jake to the beach. Sh looked a little shy and embarrassed.

I took in her beauty and her light hair, and brown eyes, and her rose cheeks.

She was gorgeous.

She stood in front of me, and then smiled brightly.

"I'm Geena, and I heard you imprinted on me."

…what?

"So, uh, wanna go for a walk?" she asked.

I looked down at her, and little stunned, and nodded.

She took my hand, and we walked down the La Push beach, perfectly happy, but I could still hear the sounds of the other guys coming from the woods to spy on me.

Idiots.

* * *

Bella

Azra was absolutely adorable. Her little dimples whenever she smiled, and her tail swishing when she was happy was enough to capture anyone's heart.

Kiandra kept to herself, but when she did talk, it was always sarcastic and funny. We watched her fly outside for w a while, and she raced Max. Max won, but Kiandra flew with the delicacy of a butterfly, while Max and the Flock flew with the grace of a hawk.

Geena, I felt kinda sorry for. She came to hide here, and what does she get? A werewolf that is obsessed with her.

Claw was still making me a little nervous. He had an air of flirting, and his good looks seemed to stun Max every time she looked at him.

Between all of this, I was wondering; how did Fang feel?

* * *

Max

I walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower, and came face to face with Claw.

He smiled one of his dazzling smiles and said,

"I was wondering if you could take me around. I'm bored out of my mind here."

I smiled at him, and then nodded.

"Great!"

We walked out and then wandered around in the Cullen's giant backyard.

"Hey, I never got to thank you for saving me back there in New York," Claw said suddenly.

I smiled at him (I was doing that more lately) and said, "No prob. We're one of a kind,"

He smiled at me again, and I was blinded by the beauty.

Then I remembered something about him.

"Can you transform? I want to see what you look like as a cat,"

He nodded, and then closed his eyes in concentration.

He came back up with fur and cat ears, and a long tail behind him. He still had his normal human features though. He bounced around and attacked a tree and I found myself laughing at his crazy antics.

The he lunged at me, and began licking my face.

"Sto- stop! Cla- Claw!" I screamed out between giggles.

He bounced back up and rubbed against my legs like a normal cat.

I laughed, and he turned back into a human before he did something I did not expect.

He cradled my face between his hands, and kissed me on the lips.

And I kissed him back.

But the entire while, I kept thinking, _Stupid Max! Pull away! Pull away!_

But my body wouldn't let me.

When he finally let go, his eyes were sparkling, and I could see content and happiness in them.

But what really caught my attention was the flash of black that was running away from where we were.

Fang.

And he had seen everything.

Just to let you know, I'm one of the idiots in this world.

* * *

**Oooh the drama. *squeals* that was a LOT of fun to write. Favorite chapter so far! **

**So review, and don't forget to read the new chapter of They're Gonna Get it, and the prologue of Pick Your Poison! They're both up!**

**Review! Love you all so much by the way, thank you for that '100' on top of the screen.**

**Now can we make that 2oo in a couple chapters? Please?**

**Review!**


	25. What have I gotten myself into?

**An elephant is a very important thingy ma jig. **

**Ignore. Just ignore.**

**Oh and to the people who have been worried about the Fax: Max will end up with Fang, not with Claw I promise you. But I'm not going to fix this little problem any time soon. I have this great idea for the reopening of Fax. You'll see.**

**Disclaimer: No own Maximum Ride, no own Twilight.**

**Woot Woot, on we go!**

* * *

Max

I had messed up big time.

My eyes pickled slightly and I heard Claw ask me what was wrong.

I turned around to give him a death glare.

"You! Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"Because I like you." He answered, with a shrug.

"What if I didn't want to kiss you?" I screamed.

"Then you would have pulled back," he answered again, with a smirk.

He was right. I didn't want to. And I had no answer to that.

That leaves us with:

A Very hot Claw.

A Mad Fang

My heart confused.

Talk about cheesy and overdramatic.

I ran back to the house to find Fang gone. But the look that Edward gave me told me he knew. Probably read Fang's mind.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "But I think he needs some time alone."

I nodded to him then went to my room where I sat and cried my eyes out.

* * *

Fang

_I. Am. Going to. Murder. Claw._

And maybe Max too.

How could she do that to me?

I looked over the meadow where Max and I had gone to and felt a pang at my heart.

The image of her kissing that cat kept playing over and over again in my head.

I know I'm not as good looking as Claw, but I know her better than anybody.

Max was mine

Not Claw's.

But something told me that maybe I was losing her.

* * *

Bella

Darn all these teenage dramas. They can't go one day without getting in trouble.

But I knew Claw was trouble. And Max was being sucked into it. I know it wasn't Max's fault.

Someone's going to have to fix it.

* * *

Edward

Poor Fang. The hurt I saw in his mind made me sad, and Jasper nearly gasped when he walked into the room, feeling his emotions.

Max had hurt him.

And now someone's going to have to fix it.

* * *

Max

When Fang finally came back from who knows where, I wanted to confront him and tell him that Claw kissed me, not the other way around.

But when he saw me coming, he shot me a dark look, and went to sit next to Kiandra where she was sitting alone.

All my guilt subsided, and it was replaced by anger.

_Two can play that game_ I thought, and went to sit next to Claw who took my hand and smiled at me.

The hurt I saw in Fang's eyes almost made me go to him, but then he looked away and the feeling was gone.

_Oh Max, what have you gotten yourself into?_ My voice said. It had been ages since the last time I had heard it, and I almost flinched.

_Mind your own business._ I snarled back.

* * *

**Hmmm….not the best, but I liked it. Kay that's all and review!**


	26. When Is It Going To End

**Hey guy. I'm back, as you can see. I'm sorry for the wait, and the shortness of this chapter, but both were necessary. **

**Recently, my best friend's dad died, so my family was doing as much as we could to help them. And between all that and school, I couldn't really get to the computer.**

**Here's your new chapter.**

**Total: She's upset.**

**Me: No shit Sherlock. He was a great guy.**

**Total: yeah…I know.**

**This chapter is dedicated to him, and so is the next since this one kinda short.**

**Oh yeah and the idea for this chapter goes to Sonya Rivers. Thanks for helping me out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight.**

* * *

Fang

Pain… that's all I felt these days.

I hadn't talked to Max in…what? Three days? And already it was killing me to see her but not be able to hold her.

I looked at Kiandra next to me.

She was silent at all times like me, and it just didn't work.

Only someone who talks can balance out someone as quiet as me.

And…Kiandra and I were barely even friends. I knew absolutely nothing about her.

But I constantly saw Claw and Max together, talking laughing, ignoring me.

Claw.

That (censor) could never replace me in Max's life, _never._

Because she needed me more than herself.

She needed her right-hand man, her best friend, her heart,

Just like I needed her.

But of course we all know how stubborn Max is so she won't admit it.

But there were times when she looked at me, and I saw the same pain I felt behind her eyes, because I could look past any mask she put on.

When was this going to end?

* * *

Bella

The days had blended into each other, with all of us watching Max and Fang, and Claw too. The Flock found out what had happened by now, and everyone was slightly worried for someone reason. They had been under the impression that Max and Fang were meant for each other for life. But all couples fight…

Right?

I never exactly had a normal relationship to relate it too.

So I had no idea what to do.

* * *

Iggy

Well the events of the past couple days encouraged me to make a song.

(To the tune of Mary had a little Lamb)

_Max and Fang are idiots, idiots, idiots,_

_Max and Fang are idiots_

_And now we've got to do something about it!_

Well….at least it's inspiring.

* * *

Max

You know what's really annoying? When everyone around you knows what happened and is making said eyes and pitying faces at you.

Like my Flock, and the vamps. Jacob was nowhere to be seen. Probably off frolicking in his field of flowers with Geena.

Then all of that was forgotten when a note appeared at night from this Volturi I've heard so much about.

And by the looks of it, everyone was freaked out.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness and the wait, but (read above A/N for explanation of wait)**

**This chapter was….short and sweet and kinda important.**


	27. Craptastic Groupings

**Hmmm….did I tell you guys about the treadmill incident?**

**Nah I think it was in Fang: STWAOES.**

**Anyways, I fell asleep watching TV one night, and then woke up on a treadmill. **

**How it happened? No clue.**

**Why it happened? Maybe the treadmill gods were trying to tell me to exercise, so they took my unconscious body and put it on the treadmill, so when I wake, I will be like, "Hey look, a treadmill! I think I'll use it today!"**

***shrugs***

**Total: Yeah because there really are treadmill gods, and they really do want you to work of some of that fat.**

**Me: yep.**

**So yeah here's the update!**

**And again, this chapter is dedicated to my friend's dad.**

* * *

Bella

"Edward…this is not good," I whisper as I reread the note from in his hands.

_Cullens_

_Your appearance on the news all around the globe is completely unacceptable. The human race will now be searching for you heroes, and they may uncover our secret._

_And housing these genetic mistakes is very rash and stupid._

_The Volturi and my guard will be stopping by your house in two month's time. Don't try to hide, we WILL find you._

_And the bird kids will be sentenced as well._

_Regards,_

_Volturi_

"This is wrong! All they are now trying to do is pick a fight with us after we got away the last time," Carlisle said. He was right. The Volturi were not ones to be shooed off, like we did before. Now they were getting revenge.

Edward said nothing. He just looked shocked and concerned, and worried.

"Everyone to the living room now!" he screamed, and soon we heard many footsteps of all the inhabitants of the house coming downstairs.

"Well, we have a slight dilemma," Carlisle started, "The Volturi are coming,"

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob and the Flock all looked shocked, while the newcomers looked slightly confused.

"The Volturi, as most of you know, are the essence of our race. And they are angry now for us being on TV, and housing mutants. This is very unnecessary what they are doing, but they are only doing it for revenge. We have all been sentenced to death."

Silence.

Then Claw stepped forward and said, "My family and I will stay to help. Your problems are our problems," he said, and looked fondly at Max. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fang suck in a breath at that and scowl.

"We'll stay too. Not much we can do otherwise," Max answered.

Carlisle nodded, and then looked at Edward and me.

"What do we do?"

"Pretty much what we had to do last time. Gather all the vampires we can."

* * *

Max

Not good. Soooo not good.

The Cullens sat together planning with the rest of us sitting around watching.

Apparently we had to go in groups around the world to gather the vampires and try to convince them to help us. To save our family.

"Max, do you think you'll be able to do that?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded; this wouldn't be that hard, right? And the sake of a family depended on it.

Angel, Nudge and Gazzy had been chosen to stay behind out of us. Kiandra and Claw were going to go, but Azra would stay back as well.

Then came the assignment of groups and places locations.

"Alice, Kiandra and Jasper, you guys will look for our friends in South America. Iggy, Rosalie and Claw will look in Africa, and Asia. Emmett, Fang, and Max will look in Europe, and Bella and Edward will look here in North America, alright?" Carlisle said. His eyes sparkled when he said Fang and mine's name, and my gut clenched.

I would be travelling around Europe with a ripped, practical joking vampire, and my ex.

Lovely.

Fang looked at me wiredly, obviously not pleased either, and I felt like puking. This next month will be hard.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness again, but I thought I should get a quick update in since I won't be able to update for a like two weeks, but I **_**might**_** just be able to get to my library's computer IF I get a lot of reviews. Only if.**

**So review!**

**~A.W.W**


	28. Where did they go? Darn it

**Well guys, I'm back from disappearing off the face of the Earth, with a new chapter and important news.**

**Well, first there is a new chapter (duh)**

**And second...**

**Many of you probably know the story for the Love of Fighting and Fighters by Arin Blaire. Well, she chose me to take over the story for the fans who are upset she isn't continuing. I'm going to start the story as soon as we figure out how to send the story or whatever. So yeah, if you're excited, great, if not, boo. It'll be fun, it's an interesting plot, and I'll try to make it as good as it would have been had she continued it. I cannot tell you how excited (and nervous) I am to make it good.**

**Total: Yes. PLEASE don't screw it up.**

**Me: Shush it furball.**

**Total: *eye roll***

**Me: There's that eye roll again!**

**Total: *eye roll***

**Anyways...**

** I got a new laptop!**

**But for now, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight.

* * *

**

Bella

The shock on Max and Fang's faces when I told them they were going to Europe together was pretty funny.

That meant one problem fixed.

But now the Volturi were back and everyone was in danger again.

And we were sucking all the other vampires into it too.

But then I remembered the Romanian vampire's words;

If the time comes, we will gather again and hopefully defeat the Volturi once and for all.

But would it be worth the price?

* * *

Max

I'll tell you what's not fun: saying good bye.

As I kissed Angel before departing I wondered when I would see her again.

"Bye, Max," she said sadly.

"Angel, promise me that you will be good, kay?" I sad seriously. I didn't want to worry if she was dominating the world while I was away.

She nodded and I gave Gazzy and Nudge a hug too.

"I'll be back as quick as I can," I assured them.

They walked away and I turned to face Fang.

Oh brother.

"Well, we better get going," I said cheerily.

He grunted and avoided my eye. Emmett stared at us warily.

"Now, remember Max. These vampires don't know who you are. Be careful, don't anger them, and let Emmett do most of the talking," Carlisle warned.

I rolled my eyes, but nodded.

We had packed some things and were ready to set off.

"Are we riding on a plane," I asked Emmett as we got into his car. I saw The car with Iggy and Claw leave the other way.

Claw.

But we'll get to that later.

"Yeah," Emmett answered, and I felt tension creep up my neck.

Fang grabbed my hand, in attempt to comfort, and I blushed before pulling my hand away.

Why? You might ask. Well because I had not entirely forgiven him or myself for what had happened. And I...liked Claw. A lot.

And Fang seemed to like Kiandra.

Fang sank back into his seat, dejected, and I crossed my arms before taking a short nap.

* * *

Bella

"Ready?" I asked Edward.

He nodded and we sped toward the airport where hopefully, we could get our Alaska friends to come join us again.

"Edward, do you think we will be able to stop the Volturi again?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella. But we do have the Flock and Claw, Kiandra, and Azra this time to help."

I nodded and sat back, feeling slightly insecure.

* * *

Max

Aboard the plane was claustrophobic and annoying. And so were the seating arrangements. Next 17 hours of flight will be: next to Fang.

And the worst part was that Fang kept shooting me these glances that made me feel...sad (for lack of a better word).

Made me feel like I had hurt him inside.

So I took the chance and said, "Fang, we...need to talk,"

He met my eyes for the first time in ages, and said, "I know Max, but not right now."

His eyes moved slightly to his side where Emmett was sitting, looking pointedly away, but could still obviously hear every word.

I nodded, glad we got through at least this much. But fixing this problem was far from over.

So I decided to save up my energy and take another nap.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of an attendant coming down the aisle handing out lunches.

My head was pillowed on something hard and when I looked up, I found it was Fang's shoulder.

Fang was looking down at me with a slightly amused expression, and I blushed furiously before shooting straight up.

I knew this could not be good.

* * *

Bella

"Where are they?" I wondered outloud.

We were standing in front of the Denali's house, and it was empty.

"I can't hear their minds either," Edward muttered.

Where could they have possibly gone when we needed them?

"What do we do know?" I asked.

"Go back. We're going to have to track them,"

* * *

**How was that? Please review, tell me your thoughts about me continuing Arin Blaire's story, about this chapter, or anything else wacky in your life.**

**And for all those people who read but don't review, please review at least this chapter, for me? I got some Fax in there this time^^**

**And I also learned something about you guys. You guys get feisty when I don't update. *is scared***

**Pasta will end up ruling Pluto.**

**Thanks guys,**

**~A.W.W**


	29. Autopilot

**You guys will like this chapter^^ 'Nough said.**

* * *

Bella

We walked into the house, where Carlisle was waiting in the living room.

"Carlisle, the Denali coven isn't there," Edward said.

"What?" he asked confusion on his face.

"We went to Alaska and they weren't there. And it smelled like they hadn't been there in at least a week." Edward responded.

"Where could they possibly be when we need them the most…?" Carlisle muttered.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do?" I asked.

We had just finished telling Carlisle about what happened in Alaska, and it left him speechless.

"Why don't you just track them Edward?" He finally said.

"I don't know. It could take ages," he answered. Hunting vampires wasn't an easy job. We were dead.

"Yes, but we need them. Now go before it's too late and the trail disappears."

I looked at Edward. 'Well let's get back then."

* * *

Max

Where were we? Italy.

Yes, Italy, the land of the….I don't know what exactly. Pasta?

Emmett had already seen it all, and so had I but Fang's eyes were wide as they took in their surroundings from out the car window.

"Loser," I muttered softly, and he shot me a death glare.

"Cheater," he whispered back.

That took me by surprise. He was referring to the whole Claw thing.

Guess he'll never get over that.

"We're just passing through. The last thing we need is to be spotted." Emmett said.

After a long while of riding, we came to a small airport.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"Ravenna. It's were the nomads we are looking for live." Emmett answered. He took us to a private hangar and into a small plane. There was no pilot.

"Where's the pilot?" Fang asked, and when Emmett pointed to himself a look of horror flashed on his face for a second.

"You know how to fly a plane?" I asked. These vampires seemed to know everything.

He looked back at me and smiled. "How hard could it be?"

He walked into the cockpit, leaving me standing openmouthed.

"This is your pilot speaking, fasten your seatbelts, we will be departing shortly," came from the overhead.

I sat down, with Fang looking at me weirdly again.

Oh god.

The doors closed, and after a little while, the plane began to steadily move.

"Max, I need to talk to you," Fang said from across the seats.

"No kidding," I answered back.

He motioned for me to sit at the seat next to him, and I reluctantly got up before the plane started to move too quickly.

"Max…" he started, and then we both said, "I'm sorry," at the same time.

We looked at each other for a little while, and then he asked, "Do you still like Claw?"

"Fang I never did." I answered.

"Then why did you kiss him?" he asked.

"I didn't! HE kissed me! I thought you were there." I responded. I could still remember the flash of black that had streaked past after Claw pulled away.

"Then why did you ignore me afterwards?" he asked.

This enraged me. "WHAT? YOU were the one who wouldn't freaking talk to ME," I screamed.

He didn't say anything.

I closed my eyes and breathed out.

I tenderly put my hand on his cheek and brought him closer, before our lips met, and didn't separate for minutes. The taste of his mouth felt like home.

And then Emmett just ruined it.

He came in saying, "Well, we'll be there in….whoa,"

He stopped when he saw us, and we sprang apart.

"I'm sorry, I see you two were busy…" he said in between sniggers.

"Forget that, but who is driving the plane?" I shrieked.

"….Autopilot." he answered, and with a thumbs up, he left into the cockpit again.

* * *

**Review!**


	30. Not Too Hard

**I'm back and I'm not dead! I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry about not updating in like a month! I have many excuses, such as writer's block and SAT practice and so forth, but I'm not going to bore you with that because I know you guys will still be angry with me. I just took a short break and now I'm back! But remember I love you all and I would never leave this story unfinished.**

**Sorry! And enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight. **

* * *

**Bella**

"The trail leads into the woods," Edward said, after sniffing around the house for a little while.

"Okay, let's go,"

We ran into the woods with Edward leading tracking the Denalis. They had seriously chosen the wrong time to disappear. Soon, Edward stopped and started sniffing the air again.

"That's odd," he whispered, "The trail ends here, and it goes back to the house,"

"Maybe they were just hunting?" I thought.

"Hmm…maybe. We should keep looking though,"

Just after he said that, his cellphone rang. He picked it up and then he said, "Tanya? Where are you?"

After a couple seconds of her talking, Edward laughed and put down the phone.

"What happened, Edward?" I asked.

"Well we don't need to look for them anymore. They're already at the house as a surprise. Carlisle told them what happened."

I laughed a little too, and then said, "I guess it's time to look for Peter and Charlotte."

Edward nodded, "They will be somewhere around the Montana region, as Jasper said."

I nodded to him and we set off again. In the back of my mind, I was slightly worried about Peter and Charlotte. They were friendly with us because of Jasper, but without him, I'm not sure how they will react.

* * *

**Max**

We drove silently in the car, with my hand in Fang's and Emmett driving. I felt secure again with Fang by my side.

Just, how was I going to tell Claw?

The dramas of being a teenager.

When we reached the place we were heading for, we stepped out of the car and took in our surroundings. The city of Ravenna seemed to have an eerie glow.

Emmett led the way, occasionally sniffing the air. Soon, he stopped in his tracks and motioned for me and Fang to be quiet.

"Charles? Makenna?" he called out.

Slowly, two vampires appeared out of nowhere. But I knew better to know that they just moved really fast.

"Emmett! It's nice to see you," Makenna said happily. Then her eyes wandered to me and Fang, "Who are they?"

"That's why we're here, Makenna," Emmett muttered, "The Volturi is after us again. And this time, we are going to finish them."

Charles looked a little taken back and Makenna's vivid red eyes widened in shock.

"That-that's not possible." Charles muttered.

"It is, and we will. Max and Fang here are special. They were created in a laboratory and are unlike any humans you will ever see."

"They smell like…birds," Charles said.

"Yes. They are recombinant-DNA experiments and we are here to protect them. The Volturi don't like that apparently, and are coming to eliminate us. To tell you the truth, I think that they just want to get us out of the way."

Charles and Makenna just stared at us.

"What can they do?" Makenna asked. Emmett nodded to me and Fang and we spread out or wings at the same time.

"Wow," Charles muttered. HE stared at our multi-colored feathers in awe. He looked at me, then asked, "May I?" he held his hand out and I nodded.

I felt a sudden surge of ice on my wings when his hand connected to them. His fingers glossed over them lightly and then pulled back.

"Can you fly child?" he asked and I nodded. I stepped a couple feet back just as Fang did, and then we both jumped into the sky.

We landed back down and they continued to stare at us in wonder.

Then they began discussing quietly before turning back to face us.

"Well, it's pretty obvious how much trouble you Cullen's can get into. But we have had enough of the Volturi as well. This time, we will stay and fight." Charles said.

Emmett beamed at them and said, "Thank you. I assume you know how to get to our house?"

They nodded and said, "Good luck looking for others. We will meet you there,"

Then they ran off the direction we had come and Emmett looked at us happily.

"That wasn't that hard was it?" he asked. We shook our heads and smiled.

The Cullens had helped us with Itex and now it was our turn to pay back with bringing down the Volturi.

* * *

**Sorry so much again! Please review and tell me you forgive me! **

**Review if:**

**You missed me.**

**If you didn't miss me.**

**If you like the chapter**

**If you don't like the chapter.**

**If you love me**

**Or if you hate my guts.**

**Either way, reviews!**

**Oh yeah, and THANK YO SOO SO MUCH FOR ALMOST 250 REVIEWS! IT'S AMAZING!**


	31. Moody Vampires

Hey guys! I better type this quick before my parents get home.

**Total: Oh look who's being sneaky...**

**Me: Shush it. You haven't popped into my A/N's for a while have you buddy?**

**Total: I think I lost my funny. Being held captive just takes the humour out of you. And what's the point of an A/N if it isn't funny?**

**Me: Touché**

**Total: I miss my funny.**

**Me: You'll get it back.**

**Total: *cry* HOW? I can't live a life without sarcasm and insulting jokes!**

**Me: How about I go get the forest sprites to drop in and give you some of their hilarious?**

**Total: You still got your sarcasm. :/**

**Me: Like you said, I'M not being held captive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Well besides the plot and the other characters that are half mine.**

**Enjoy! I know it's been a while, but currently I'm using my dad's computer while he is out (*evil laugh*) Because of the construction in our house, my computer is turned off somewhere and my dad is on this one 24/7. Enough of the boring life of me, and on with the story! That can totally be my catch phrase. I think I use it every chapter...**

**Ugh! I have a lot more things to say! Firstly, I finally read Fang and I really liked it. I didn't like what happened in it, but I think JP was at his best. Secondly, I just realized that this story, Twilight Wings, is like divided into three parts. First: The taking-down-Itex part, then the Fang-not-Claw part, and now the take-down-Volturi part. I'm a sad author.**

**FINALLY: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!! If we can reach 300 by the end of the week, I will be extremely psyched and like give you five chapters in two days! Full of Fax!**

**Now on to my spider incident. I was taking a shower when suddenly this bad ass giant spider jumped down from the ceiling. It just sort of hung there on its webby thingy and then I was like "EEEEK!" I splashed water on it and it went back up to the ceiling and do you know what I said? "I hope you suffocate from the water vapour!" **

**I had to add that in there.**

**Okay, NOW onto the story! That was 376 words...make that 380...383**

* * *

**Bella**

We walked into the hotel where Edward had tracked down Peter and Charlotte.

At the reception desk, a young man was sorting through papers looking down.

"Wait here," I whispered to Edward and then walked up to the man.

"Hey," I said softly,

"Hello, how can I hel- whoa." He said. His eyes wide, he stared at me like he'd just won a lottery.

I missed doing this.

"So I was wondering if a Peter Stevenson was staying here." I said as I lightly stroked his arm.

"I-uh, I'm going to check," he stammered and ran to the computer. I turned back and winked at a stony-faced Edward before the man came back.

"Yes, he does, up in room 217. So, uh, and how about you and me..." he started, but I cut him off.

"I'm married." I hurried to the staircase with Edward at my heels.

* * *

**Max**

"Prepare yourselves," Emmett muttered.

"Why?" I asked. We could take on a couple vamps.

"Alistair isn't ....like other people. If I've ever met a vampire with psychological issues, it's him."

Oh joy.

* * *

"What are you doing here!?" came a voice from in front of us. We were walking along a dirt road when suddenly someone appeared out of nowhere in front of us.

"Hello Alistair," Emmett said gloomily.

"What has Carlisle called me for this time?" Alistair asked angrily.

"Alistair I'm sorry we bothered you, but now we truly do need your help." Emmett continued, desperate.

"And does it have something to do with those two standing over there?" he asked, nodding his head to me and Fang.

"Yes."

"So Edward and Bella went and had kids again…" Alistair muttered, "Nothing good seems to come out of them," **(That sounds weird…don't know why)**

"They aren't Bella and Edward's. They were made in a lab," Emmett said. Alistair seemed interested now. His dull red eyes wandered over us as he listened to what Emmett was saying.

"They are genetically engineered and they have…wings," Emmett finished, "Show him," he said to us.

We snapped out our wings and took off after a small run. We came back down quickly to see Alistair staring blankly at us.

"Now the Volturi took them as an excuse to eliminate us," Emmett said, trying to convince Alistair.

"No! The Volturi already want my neck. Showing up with you will just make it worse." Alistair exclaimed. He backed away but Emmett stopped him.

"Listen! This time, we are going not only save ourselves, but we're going to defeat the Volturi once and for all! Wouldn't you like to be a part of that?"

Alistair stared at him for a long while, before finally speaking up.

"I will go to your house again. But if I fell at any time I'm in danger, I will leave straight away. I would still like some time to decide if I'm going to fight or not."

Emmett nodded, and we parted ways.

"He was sort of creepy," I said to Fang as we checked into the hotel we were staying at.

"Yeah but we need as many vamps as possible to save our butts now. And you have a big one that needs saving," he answered. I stared at him in shock but he quietly left.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Review!**

**And let's have another contest shall we? After I think of one….next chapter, there will be a contest/challenge! Prepare Yourselves!**

**Now review!**


	32. Jane

You guys are lucky….sorta. You get to read my crap two weeks early! I wasn't going to update until the end of April, because of testing, but my parents are gone again and well, I like not studying.

**So here's the next chapter!**

**Dislcaimer: I own nada. Nothing.**

* * *

**Max**

Where were we now? In Romania. To find our last….helpers.

Emmett was telling us about them. The Romanians were on the more creepy side according to him. But then we reminded him that we had wings, and then they weren't all that creepy anymore.

We continued along the yellow brick road, when suddenly a pair of gleaming red eyes looked out at us from the side.

Emmett let out a small hiss, and in response, a small sweet laugh came from the direction of the red eyes.

"Jane…" Emmett muttered.

"Hey big boy," Jane said, and she stepped out of the shadows. She looked threatening, though she was beautiful unlike any human.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett hissed at her.

She laughed and stepped a little forward.

"I was collecting some more tourists, but then I caught your scent. Are you here on vacation?" she looked at me and Fang and scrunched her nose, "These must be the creatures that gave you the death penalty,"

"You know just as well as I do that they are just an excuse to take us out," Emmett responded. He seemed to be getting into a crouch.

_MAX!_

The sudden yell of the Voice in my brain shocked me.

_What now? I'm sort of in the middle of a vampire face off. _I responded

_Jane has the ability to cause you pain from your mind. Emmett I can't do anything for, but I can protect yours and Fang's mind from it, alright?_

That stunned me. _Okay, but how did you know that?_

And of course I didn't get answer.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Jane answered, "I wouldn't forget what I can do to you. Or better yet, these creatures which you are so keen on protecting."

Jane looked at Fang and me intently, but nothing happened. She looked frustrated, and furrowed her eye brows, but still nothing. Seemed like The Voice's protection worked.

Emmett looked at me and Fang, before he sprung and attacked Jane. He was able to sink his teeth into her arm, before he fell to the floor clutching his head.

I looked at Fang, and he nodded. Together, we charged at Jane.

Jane hissed and tried to fight us. It seemed like she never learned how to fight because she didn't need to because of her skill.

We kicked at her, but it seemed like she was made of marble.

Together, we sprang into the air around her, away from her reach. I recalled the teachings of Carlisle that seemed ages ago: how to kill a vampire.

"Fang! On three, go down and grab her arms," I screamed, "One, two," and we dove.

Fang swooped and grabbed her left arm, while I grabbed her right. Emmett, who had gotten over his fit of pain, jumped at her head and pulled it off with it still shrieking.

I looked away as Emmett dismembered the rest of her body. He gathered the pieces and set them on fire with a lighter.

"I am so dead," he muttered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I wasn't supposed to kill her. Now the Volturi have another reason to have our necks."

* * *

**Review! Only 17 more reviews left until 300!!**


	33. CONTEST!

**Rawr! I forgot to add the contest in the A/N!!! Okay: here it is: Write the cheesiest or funniest paragraph you can think of. It can be about any topic, any length, just has to be in the category of cheesy, or funny. You guys have exactly a week from today Monday April 19th to complete this. You can PM me it, or put it in a review,The winners will be put in the next chapter of Every story I have!^^ the cheesiest and the funniest will win! Good luck and be creative!**


	34. Misunderstood

**ARRRGH! I am soooo so sorry about how long it took to update, but I'm all done now! My tests are done and my life is clinging to me a little less. I was home sick from school for two days and I thought, even though I can't stop throwing up every thirty minutes, I'll update, and if I have time I'll update my other stories too. I know I've probably lost a million readers because of the delay but I hope that you'll still stay with me because I promise that I'll update way way way more often.**

**Total: Just shut up and write the stupid chapter. They don't care.**

**Me: They so care Also the Winner of the contest (which very few people entered mind you) is TotalyAnonimus&AnoyingReviewer, the anonymous reviewer! Here is her paragraph!**

* * *

**My POV**

**I cackled evilly as I skimmed through the pages, looking for more fresh bait. I**

**clicked onto my E-mail to see todays list.**

**"Mwhahahah! Excellent..." I whispered in an evil witch-hag voice.**

**"Step One," I read out loud using the same evil**

**I'm-Gonna-Try-My-Hardest-To-Look-Insane voice. "Slowly poor the syrup into the**

**balloons and set them in the bucket. Step Two. Replace the whip cream with**

**shaving cream. Step Three. Substitute the plastic bugs for real bugs. Oh, I feel**

**evil!"**

**LATER THAT DAY**

**Pandemonium rained around me. One girl ran past scream, crickets in her hair.**

**A I-can-whip-your-arse super tough macho dude was practically crying as he**

**tried to get shaving cream out of his mouth.**

**Mean while, kids throwing my balloons where doused in syrup, which, trust me,**

**you don't want to know what's in it. I cackled evilly and started to walk away**

**when the F-B-KID showed up. I screamed in terror and started running away.**

**They KIDRATIVES Dog Pilled me and I put up my white flag in defeat. I let it**

**roll of my fingers and the KIDRATIVES screamed, "WE WON CAPTURE THE FLAG!"**

**They got off me and my BF helped my too my feet. He kissed me passionately and**

**Murmured, "We Won." I smacked him right across the face. I showed him the bird**

**called him a very adaulty word and stomped off.**

**That was the longest relationship I have ever had- And it was only ten minutes**

**long!**

* * *

**That was funny! On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yay!**

* * *

Aro's POV **(holy moly I hope I got Aro's pov right, I had a little problem with it)**

"Aro, we have news," Marcus came in with an angry expression.

_What now?_

I turned to him and smiled.

"Jane is dead. Emmett and those bird creatures killed her."

My eyes flared but I didn't say anything.

I held my hand out to Marcus and he stepped forward so I could see what he saw. My palm touched his and I closed my eyes.

Jane's mangled body came before my eyes, and I tore away from his hands.

This fight was going to be much harder without Jane.

* * *

**Max**

We approached our final stop: the Romanians.

They had their own ruined castle in the middle of nowhere. The distinct smell of blood still lingered.

"Is it just me or did I step into a horror film?" I asked quietly to Fang.

Emmett heard me and turned around to say, "If you're going to stay with us, get used to it."

We knocked on the overly large door and heard the knock echo through the giant castle.

The door suddenly opened and we saw the vampire that stood behind it.

His eyes were milky and glazed over, like someone had hypnotized him. His skin was overly pale and looked like the skin of an old man. I had never seen anything like him before.

"Ahhh, I see that we are back to taking down the Volturi?" he said.

Emmett smiled.

"Yes we are, Vladimir," Emmett answered.

Vladimir then looked at us questioningly, and asked, 'What have you created this time?"

I turned tomato red, but Emmett answered, "They were created in a lab, and the Volturi want to destroy us for no reason. They do mean no harm-,"

"I don't care who they are or what they are, as long as this time we can throw the Volturi out from their tyranny." Vladimir interrupted.

Another vampire came down the vast hallways and shook hands with Emmett.

"Well then let's go," Emmett suggested, "The Volturi will be here in less than three weeks."

* * *

When we arrived back at the house, the rest of the people were already here. The entire house was full of sounds and vampires and it was an amazing sight.

We were introduced to everyone who acted much kinder than I expected.

"Just like old times, eh?" a vampire named Benjamin asked Emmett. They laughed together, and I smiled to myself.

Oh, the company I keep.

While Fang and I were talking, Claw suddenly came up behind me and tackled me in a hug.

"I missed you Max," he said in a rather sweet voice.

From the corner of my eye I saw Fang tense up and look like he was ready to smack Claw.

Before I could say anything, Claw kissed me fervently while I tried my best to get him off me.

But Claw's weight soon lifted because Fang had ripped him away.

"Don't…touch…Max," Fang growled.

Everyone around the room looked at us.

"Dude, it's not my fault she doesn't like you anymore, so get over it!" Claw screamed angrily.

I went to stand by Fang.

"Actually, I DO like him," I said.

Claw looked at me angrily before storming away.

I looked at Fang and then asked, "Should I go talk to him?"

He looked at me sadly.

"I'd rather you don't, but go ahead."

I smiled at him before following Claw out the back door.

"Claw!" I yelled and saw a figure beneath the dark trees.

**WARNING! SAPPY CHEESY CONTENT! It's not really important so if you want to skip it you can.**

"Claw, listen to me. I never liked you, you only thought I did," I explained and he turned towards me. I was surprised to see that a tear glinted in the corner of his eye.

"I know that now. I'm sorry Max, if I hurt you," he said quietly.

"No, I'M sorry if I hurt you," I looked in his eyes for a moment and suddenly he wasn't the smooth-talking Claw anymore. He was just a kid who had his heart broken.

He spoke up in a much more steady voice and said, "It was weird for me to be with you because I've never felt emotion like that before. I never had the chance,"

"Well you can blame that on Itex," I said, "But trust me, there is someone out there waiting for you. It's…just not me,"

He looked at me and smiled.

"No hard feelings?" he asked. I nodded my head, smiling.

I gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, right when Fang came out of the door.

"Oh, um, Fang, I can explain," I said when I realized my arms were still around Claw.

He sighed and put his hands up in a surrendering position and said, "I don't want to hear it Max," he walked back to the house while Claw and I followed, laughing.

Once we were inside, I grabbed the back o Fang's shirt and dragged him over to Claw.

"I still love you, Fang, and I still like Claw, so now shake,"

The two guys looked at each other before shaking hands. I laughed and grabbed them both in a hug when suddenly Bella and Edward came out of nowhere.

Bella smiled at me and said, "I was the one who decided to put you and Fang together in a group. Aren't I a genius?" she asked Edward.

"Yes you are," he said before hugging her tightly.

"Oh get a room," I said and they walked away laughing.

* * *

**Hmmm…..I liked it. But leave a review! The one thing that keeps me motivated is appreciation and there is no other way to show your appreciation then to review! Thanks for the 300 reviews guys, and I think it's safe to say that this story has become one of the best Twilight/MR crossovers because of you guys. You just can't find many with as many reviews so I thank you. For absolutely everything. For being able to come home from a hard day and find reviews waiting for me that are like candles in the night. For letting me know that there are some people who can turn my world around and add a spark to my life. For encouraging me and making me feel special. Thank you. I cannot tell you how sorry I am that it took this long to update and I know there is no excuse for it. I was delaying the one thing that my readers ask of me and that wasn't fair to you guys. So I promise that the updates will be quicker and hopefully you will stick with me through the end. That took a while to write....I hope people actually read this stuff :P**

**Love you guys!**

**~A.W.W**


	35. Prepare

**I'm back…ugh I feel terrible. But it feels good to be writing again. In the last chapter, I had to drag myself to the computer to write, but I'm willingly doing it now, so I believe that they will be slightly better too. :) Oh and there's some Fax in here. ^^ Happy camping!**

**Oh and another thought: I'm going to be trying to make this story as detailed as possible now. I think it's time to step up my game, even though this **_**used**_** to be my first fanfic^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the Maximum Ride characters belong to James Patterson. The other characters either belong to me, or other people who lent me their characters. (Azra, Kiandra, Geena, who if you remember is with Seth, and Claw)**

**Dedication: I'm dedicating this chapter to TwilightandFaxFan1013 because she wrote a very inspiring email to me with made me pick up my lazy butt and come to the computer and do what I love doing.**

* * *

Bella

Today would be the first day of training. Looking around at the vampires, I felt this wasn't necessary, but Carlisle and Edward insisted on it.

We were divided into three groups, Vampires, the experiments, and the werewolves which had come for the occasion as well.

"Edward, what do you want me to do?"

"Bella, you can help with the werewolves," he smirked at me, and then loped off toward the kids.

Renesmee was sitting with Jacob when I got there.

"Renesmee, I thought we told you you weren't going to fight?" I said accusingly. She looked up at me with her large brown eyes.

"I just want to watch," she said. I stared into her eyes to see if she was lying. I sighed.

"Fine. Well what do you want me to do?" I looked at Jacob and his pack, then to Sam and his.

"We do need a punching bag..." Embry said.

I gulped.

* * *

Max

Edward and Emmett came to train our group. As they walked over, Emmett waved at me with a mischievous grin…oh god. The muscles on his arm flexed when I looked at them, and I fought the urge to cower behind Fang.

"Alright, Emmett, I'll take the younger kids, Angel, Gazzy, Azra, Nudge and Kiandra. You take Fang, Claw and Max. Iggy will be with Jasper later for some special training," Edward said.

"I'm cool," Emmett said and shot a grin toward us. Of course I would get paired with Emmett. Of course

"Alright guys, Max and Fang should have some training, but I'm going to have to start from scratch with you Claw."

Emmett showed Claw some basic blocking technique. As Emmett performed them, Claw copied him with his hands perfectly. After Emmett commended Claw, He told Fang and me to stand on either side of Claw facing him. When he gave us a certain motion, one of us was to attack.

Slowly we circled Claw, his hands in the air in a defensive position. We kept our eyes on Emmett though, who was waiting for the right time to give us our signals.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett give the signal for Fang to attack, and a second later, he lunged at Claw.

Fang got a good swipe at Claw with his fist, before Claw blocked him, but Fang stole a kick into his stomach which was unprotected.

"Concentrate, Claw," Emmett muttered.

* * *

Bella

I looked at Embry who was the first one up to fight me. Jasper was watching from the sidelines, ready to point out any tips for us.

Embry and I circled each other, Embry in his wolf form, and I felt the need to mutter, "No biting, Embry,"

He laugh-barked at that and lunged toward me, his teeth bared. I quickly dodged him, and in his moment of hesitation, pounced onto his back, where I got my arms nearly around his neck.

He grumbled as I got off, clearly understanding he was defeated very quickly.

"Remember Embry, vampires move fast, when you lunge, be ready to turn quickly around and defend yourself," Jasper said.

Next, Jake came up, his eyes glittering with what I could only say was mischief.

We circled each other again and I pounced this time, kicking at one of his legs. Surprisingly, he dodged me and jumped lightly over me, and when I turned around to face him, before I could react, he pushed his muzzle hard into my chest, causing me to fall backwards where he held me down with his paws.

"Jake….geroff," I mumbled he just laughed and jumped off me.

"Someone's had a lot of practice," I muttered and heard a small tinkling laugh come from behind me. I turned around to see Renesmee laughing on Seth's back.

"Don't worry honey, I'll get Jake next time," I said and shot Jake a threatening glance. I could see him gulp in terror.

* * *

Max

We circled Claw again, and this time Emmett gave the signal for me to attack, and I did, this time aiming for the legs. Claw kicked my leg away and attempted to punch me in the stomach, but I grabbed his fist and twisted it so he was in slight pain.

"Nice move Max, where did you learn that?" Emmett asked.

I smiled at him and said, "I don't know, instinct?" I let go of Claw who was looking a little tortured. I mumbled an apology and went back to my position.

Emmett laughed and made Fang switch positions with Claw.

Claw and I circled Fang and Emmett gave Claw his signal. Claw copied my last move and aimed at the legs which caught Fang by surprise. Fang fell onto his back, but sprang right back up faster than I thought he could. He blocked another one of Claw's kicks before throwing a round kick at Claw's side which made him double over in pain.

Emmett shot Fang a look of appreciation before turning to Claw and saying,

"You just don't seem to be winning today, huh?"

Claw muttered something before standing up.

I gotta give it to him, that kid had some will power.

Once we were back in our positions, Emmett gave me my signal and I grinned internally. I chance to kick Fang's butt.

His eyes locked with mine for a second, before I sprang at him, but I didn't throw a punch or kick; I knew he would be expecting t. Instead I twirled so I was now facing Fang's back and then kicked him there so he fell face-first into the ground. I nearly doubled over laughing and when I wasn't paying attention, Fang got up and grabbed me around the waist picking me up, and then throwing me against the ground.

He straddled me and then bent to my ear to whisper, "You can't get me that easily Max," and he kissed the space below my ear and then my lips.

Adrenaline shot through my vines and I kissed him back, until Emmett cleared his throat.

"I think Claw is getting a little uncomfortable here,"

"We care?" Fang muttered, but he got off of me, and offered a hand to pull me off the ground.

* * *

Aro

"Have the preparations begun?" I asked.

Caius answered, "Yes they have begun. I assume they will be done in time for our departure to meet the Cullens,"

"Good. There are only two weeks left before we will wipe them out,"

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry for the wait. I should be on my knees begging for your forgiveness, my readers, but I love how there are still people who check back every day. Hopefully this chapter did not disappoint. **

**Once again, every review shall be replied to!**

**Love,**

**~A.W.W**


	36. Fierce

**Something is really wrong….I is updating and it hasn't been obscenely large amounts of time yet.**

**Maybe it was the great reviews I got, even though everyone thought I abandoned the story.**

**Maybe it was the need to fill the empty void in my life without ff.**

**Maybe it was the love of writing coming back to me.**

**Whatever the reason, I'm here now.**

**And I'm updating. **

**Whoa.**

* * *

**Edward (Lol he's a little pissed off at the beginning) **

Normally, I have a very good tolerance with kids.

But training them was not….an easy task.

Once they were together, they were constantly goofing off.

"Kids…" I attempted to capture their attention.

They looked at me and I said,

"Are you going to cooperate or not?

Seeing my frustrated glare, they nodded, each with a considerable amount of fear on their faces.

My face softened instantly.

"Good. Now, I'm going to put you in pairs according to your age and height alright? Angel, you go with Gazzy. Kiandra, go with Nudge. Azra, honey, you stay next to me and we'll watch for a little okay? I don't think you should be fighting."

She nodded shyly and came by my side.

"Okay, let me see what you got. Gazzy and Angel, you're up first. Open fighting, don't hurt yourselves," I said and let Angel and Gazzy come to the middle.

I heard Gazzy gulp, and then lunge at Angel with a punch.

Angel moved with lightning speed and dodged him a second before he attacked, and grabbed his shoulder and arm and pushed him into the ground.

Angel looked up and smiled at me.

_How did you do that? _I asked her in my mind.

She smiled again and thought back, _"Instinct. It's in my DNA,"_

I nodded then looked at Gazzy.

"It's alright. She has the power of mind reading so she has a much better head start. Nudge and Kiandra, you're up," I called to them.

Nudge and Kiandra got up and Nudge automatically went into a stance. Kiandra, who was more awkward in this situation, just stood there.

"And start," I said, and Nudge lunged at Kiandra.

Kiandra put her arms up to block the blow, but the force of the impact knocked her to the ground. She scrambled back up and circled Nudge, this time attacking her, letting her instincts rule.

She aimed a kick at Nudge's stomach, and Nudge went down with 'oof!'.

"Alright then, let's move on,"

* * *

**Max**

With the basics down, we moved to hand-to-hand combat.

Fang and I were supposed to fight together first.

As we got into our stances, I smirked at Fang.

We had trained together enough times to know the other's fighting style, so this was going to be interesting for both of us.

But I was going to win.

They don't call me Invincible Max for nuttin'.

Fang took the first shot, a punch to the chest, but I saw it coming, and dodged it before kicking his side. But before my foot could come back down, he grabbed my leg and pulled, making me fall to the ground. With my other leg, I kicked Fang away and got up before charging at him with a series of blows, him blocking each one.

After a while of this, Emmett told us to stop. By that time we were breathing heavily and sweat was rolling down my back.

"Take a five minute break, then Fang and Claw, you're up,"

They nodded and we flopped down onto the grass.

~ifeelsoretardedwritingthis **5 minutes later **arrghh~

Fang and Claw stepped up, ready to fight.

Even though they had 'made up' I could see the building fury and payback in their eyes.

And they began fighting.

You could easily tell that Fang was much more trained than Claw, because Claw was barely able to touch him, but their fury drove them both to keep going, kick after kick, block after block.

Finally, Claw began getting tired. Seeing this, Fang aimed a kick straight at Claw's chest, and he fell to the ground, only to be picked up by Fang and pressed against a tree.

"Had enough Kitty?" Fang hissed, livid.

"It's Claw," Claw gasped, and Fang let go.

"Whatever," Fang grumbled, and walked away.

He came to stand close to me.

_I've never seen him so frieking angry, _I thought, and stepped away from him.

He rolled his eyes.

Emmett who was laughing silently to himself muttered, "Teenage half-animals," before coming closer to us.

"Now is the fun part. For me. Vampire fighting training. I being the vampire of course," Emmett said another evil glint in his eye.

Ready? Altogether now, _-gulp-_

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

I fought each werewolf at least once or twice, but when I got bored, Jasper took over.

I left to go inside the house to find a note in a large, majestic looking envelope.

Already knowing who it was from; I ripped open the side of the envelope open and quickly scanned the short note.

"Edward!" I called and immediately he came by my side.

He took the note from my hand and nodded.

"Alice predicted the same. They'll be here in a fortnight."

**

* * *

**

**Max**

"Okay guys, lesson number one: aim to get the head off. Until you do that, you won't be able to completely kill a vampire. That's pretty much it aside from watching out for the speed and stuff. Bella will have her wall of wonder up, so we're safe from their special powers." Emmett started.

Then he turned to face me.

"So Max," Emmett said, with a smile on his face.

I sighed. "Yes Emmett?"

"How about we give them a demonstration together, shall we?"

"Sure why not," I said, calm and cool. But inside I felt like throwing up.

My first fight with a vampire.

I stood across from Emmett and locked my eyes with his.

Then I shot up in a vertical launch to hover over him twenty feet in the air.

He had recommended we do this and use it to our advantage.

Emmett jumped and his hands came hurdling toward me, but I swooped away from his vampire speed and strength.

We had come to realize that in the fight, our powers and strengths were well-matched.

He landed back on the ground, his hands empty.

I smirked at him from where I was in the air and he jumped again, his face scrunched with concentration.

I dodged easily again, laughing, and turned away to fly happily around the training area.

_This is too easy._

Suddenly, two cold hands grabbed my neck, and I dropped like a rock.

When Emmett and I finally hit the ground, he let go and said,

"Lesson number two: never turn your back on a vampire,"

I snarled and stepped away.

Emmett smiled at me and ruffled my hair as I mumbled about "unfairness".

He turned to Fang and Claw who were looking at him with appreciation.

"So, who wants to try next?" he asked.

They backed away.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**And because I updated this so quickly…review? I had a goal, well more like a dream now, to reach 500 reviews, but I don't think it's happenin' anymore. The end is very near, and ten reviews per chapter ain't gonna cut it.**

**So I ask you do everything in your power to help me achieve my goal, and make my dream real.**

**Just click that review button.**

**AND…I updated The Love of Fighting and Fighters! I know exciting!**

**Oh! And I finished an entire can of whipped cream in one day!**

…**.Ewww you sickos. I ATE it. Get your head out of the gutter. –Shivers- **

**Oh and as I treat, the next chapter is all romantic fluff^^ between more than just Max/Fang and Bella/Edward. It'll be like a love fest that is if you want it.**

**And if you review.**

**So for me, review.**

**With all my love**

**~A.W.W**


	37. Now or Never

**Yay! Love fest chapter!**

**Also, I am sad to say this story is coming to its close…about 5 chapters and an epilogue left.**

**So now I would like you to decide….sequel?**

**There's a poll up on my profile, go vote^^**

**Enjoy the fluff^^ It's just filler until the actual fight.**

* * *

**Bella**

Our two weeks were up; the Volturi were coming tomorrow.

The days continued to pass with the training, and I knew if my body could, I'd be bruised all over.

All the vampires retreated into their rooms which we had graciously let them had, taking turns to go out hunting in Seattle and Port Angeles. We would need all the strength we could get.

I smiled, the memory of our first vampire gathering coming to my mind.

But this time, it was different. The air of tension in the house and in with the people in it was much more intense, everyone worried out of their minds.

Alistair, of all people though, was keeping calm.

"Well, I have a feeling this is going to end badly, but at least I won't have to hide anymore from the putrid Volturi," he said with a sneer when Edward and I approached him.

I laughed, and took Renesmee from Jacob's arms, who was playing with her on the piano bench.

He shot me a worried look too; we were going to drop Renesmee off at the reservation, with Brady and another werewolf hanging back to protect her. But I was still concerned for her safety.

Edward grabbed my other hand and we walked to our cottage, escaping the hustle and bustle of the crowded big house.

We laid Renesmee down in her bed and she smiled at us, before she closed her eyes and her breathing became deeper.

I looked down at her for a few seconds, and observed her ever-changing face, that belonged to a ten-year-old.

I walked out of the room aware of Edward's eyes on me the entire time.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked suddenly.

I looked up at him. "What's going to happen next," I said.

He stepped closer.

"You know what you need?" he asked.

I shook my head but smiled.

"A little distraction," he said, before he pulled me into our room and gently laid me on the bed.

"Don't I always," I said, but his lips silenced mine.

* * *

**Max**

I walked away from Emmett and the torturous training session, just to find Angel and Gazzy running up to me to grab me in a hug.

"Hey Max! You'll never guess what we learned!" Angel exclaimed, "Edward taught us these really cool new techniques-"

"And he showed me how to attack a vampire in the air-"Gazzy interrupted,

"And how to use my mind-reading to guess the enemy's moves! I had so much fun!" Angel continued.

I smiled at them both, glad that they were enjoying the training, and wishing I was too.

"Wanna go practice some more?" Angel asked Gazzy.

"Nu-uh! You always beat me!" Gazzy whined.

"Guys, go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow," I said sternly. I kissed them both on the cheek, and they skipped off into their rooms.

I sighed, wondering my life was never simple.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle ad turned around to see Fang staring at me with dark, unreadable eyes.

"Wanna go fly?" he asked.

"Sure. Anything to get away from the craziness," I said.

He nodded and I followed him out to a patch of open ground.

* * *

**Iggy (why the hell not)**

I heard Max and Fang take off, and thought to myself,

_It's now or never._

I walked into the Cullen's kitchen where I heard Nudge's distinct heartbeat.

I walked toward it, and I felt her turn around.

"Hey Iggy!" she said, and pushed something into my hand, "Try this ice cream. It is uh-mazing. After all that training I'm pooped out. Food is always good for that. Hey, I heard you were taking special classes, so how did th-"

I put a hand to her mouth to stop her from talking.

"Nudge, I wanted to tell you something, and I thought it was about time I did," I said slowly.

"What?" I could hear the confusion in her voice.

And then I kissed her.

Well, more like touched my mouth with hers. I had no idea how this kissing business was supposed to work, and up until a month ago I hadn't even cared.

I felt Nudge stiffen, and I pulled back, heat burning on my face.

"I'm sorry, I-"

But I got cut off by her lips.

She guided mine with ease and I wondered where this talent came from.

I was in heaven. With Nudge. Surrounded by bacon.

* * *

**Max**

Fang and I flew over Seattle, and came to a stop on a hill overlooking the city and its bright lights.

We sat together in silence for a while, with Fang's arm wrapped around my waist, and my head tucked between his shoulder and head.

"Are you worried?" I asked hesitantly.

"About?"

"About…the day. When we have to fight them," I looked up to see the answer.

He was staring at the city thoughtfully, the bright lights reflected in his eyes.

It was a while before he answered my question, turning to me with a small smile on his face.

"Nope. Not at all. I saw the way you fought Emmett on the second round. You could take them down yourself," he said.

That made me feel better instantly.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"That's why I'm here," he chuckled and kissed my head.

I smiled up at him, glad to have this last night together before facing the unknown.

He met my gaze, and with a slight wicked glint in his eyes, he pulled his lips up to mine.

* * *

**Random fluff. But I felt it was necessary for the coming chapters.**

**Next chapter: The fight!**

**Yay!**

**Review?**

**~A.W.W**


	38. Bound to Happen

****

Alright. I'm really late. I get it.

**This chapter was supposed to be the fight, but I didn't want to rush into it, so probably the next chapter will be. The rest of the A/N will be at the end.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Max**

I woke up, automatically knowing what day it was.

The fight.

Climbing out of my room in the Cullen's house, I walked out to see that instead of frantic people running around preparing, it was calm and quiet.

Like everyone had already accepted what was bound to happen.

Along with the calm and quiet, there was also a twinge of hope. Hope that maybe something good will come out of this. Hope that maybe we may pull through and the Volturi will be completely eradicated.

But the hope was vain.

When I entered the kitchen, every member of the Flock was seated at the table along with Claw and his gang. They were silently eating breakfast; anything that could help them fight.

I patted Angel's hair as I took my seat next to Fang. He gave me a small smile before winding his fingers through mine and handing me a plate of bacon.

Even today bacon could make me happy. **(Forgive me I had to add that in there)**

When we were finished, we didn't get up. We sat there in the presence of people we cared about, while various vampires flitted from one place to another.

Finally though, Edward came into the kitchen and called us out to get into formation. He gave us each a quick hug before we were ushered outside.

He took us to a clearing not far away from the Cullen's homes where the forest meet the empty grass. The area was wide enough to hold hundreds of people.

I saw Jacob coming out from the trees on my left, in his human form, surrounded by at least thirty of the wolves. With the vampire and werewolf pact stronger than ever, the wolves had joined complete forces with us, eager to take down the Volturi almost as much as the vamps.

Almost.

Whenever I looked at Bella, she had an almost crazed look in her eye. Like she was about to knife someone. Right then I knew not to get in her way in the fight.

"Max, is Renesmee in her safe spot?" Jacob asked when he neared me.

I nodded. She was already in Florida enjoying some family time with grandma. She didn't need to be here in this fight.

He gave me a quick hug and left to find someone.

Right when he left, Fang came back to my side and explained the way we were supposed to wait: Cullens in the front, experienced vampires after, then the newer vampires, then us, with the wolves covering around. Bella's shield was supposed to go up, but there wasn't much she could do for us if we flew out of the shield.

Fang eyes me, like I was going to burst into tear.

"Oh my god Fang, I'm FINE," I yelled, slapping his arm.

"Aren't you always?" he mumbled, before dodging the punch I threw at him.

But the time to joke around was gone.

Now it was time to fight.

* * *

**Alright kiddies, I liked this one. Sorta filler, but descriptive enough.**

**The next chapter: Volturi arrive.**

**OOOH.**

**Review! You know you wanna. You can yell at me all you want for being so late.**

**I don't think I responded the last reviews, so I'm sorry, but these will be responded too^^**

**So review! Tell me whatcha think.**

**I love you guys,**

**~A.W.W**


	39. The Confrontation

**Hey guys. It's been two months, I know. I'm sorry for that. But I read an anonymous review today and it inspired me to write again. The moment I upload this chapter, I am going to start tlofaf and update that too. And to the reviewer, don't worry; I needed someone to go off on me or else I wouldn't have updated. So thanks ^^**

**Total: Its been a while since I appeared to. so, HERRO.**

**Me: I think it was me they missed more.**

**Total: -eye roll- stuck up aren't we?**

**Me: YOU ROLLED YOUR EYES AGAIN! (for the people who remember past A/N's ;)**

**Total: -eye roll-**

**Me: -_-**

**OH. AND, quick note, if you guys have read Pick Your Poison, I still need to decide if it should be with wings or without, so review with your preference here or there. AND, I am thinking about starting a Mortal Instruments fanfic that may or may not be all human. We'll see. But after tlofaf is done and so it this, I want to work on those two. Set in Stone may be cancelled, not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, the Volturi arrive.**

**Get ready for,**

**The Confrontation.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

Facing the woods, the mass of vampires and werewolves formed a semi-circle around the kids. Flashes of déjà vu appeared in my mind as I surveyed all those who were gathered of the last time we were here together. This time, I was worried exactly what the outcome would be.

I watched as Edward finished preparing the kids and sending the younger ones off to the house. He left them and came to stand by my side, and nodded to me before looking towards the woods again.

Now it was time to wait.

* * *

**Max**

"Fang, what's taking them so long?" I asked, anxiously rubbing my hands together. The damn Volturi were taking forever to get here.

"Calm down. They'll be here. Then you can unleash the monster that is Max on them." He smirked at me.

I smacked his arm. "You'd think they'd be on time for a battle though, wouldn't you? Damn unpunctual vampires."

Fang laughed, and then tensed suddenly. "Look," he said, and pointed towards the woods, were figures were beginning to appear, in neat rows wearing blood red armor.

"Armor? Really?" I said, and I became nervous for a second.

Just a second.

The wolves started to growl softly, and Carlisle turned around to face us all.

"Are we ready?"

There was a small cheer of yes.

Every second seemed like an hour as the Volturi grew nearer and nearer. Fang grabbed my hand. I looked over to where the other kids were standing. I gave Azra, Kiandra and Claw a smile. I gave Angel a thumbs-up, and then turned again to see Nudge and Iggy entwined together.

"Fang…look," I saw and nodded toward the two of them.

He laughed softly and called, "Iggy, I don't think it's the time."

Nudge jumped and blushed furiously.

"It's always the time," Iggy said with a smile, but let go of Nudge except kept her hand in his.

And then we saw Aro walking up to us.

* * *

**Bella**

As Aro began walking towards us, Carlisle and Edward began walking towards him. They met at the middle, and I had to strain my vampire senses to hear what they were saying.

Aro was smirking. "Carlisle, my dear friend, it's a pleasure to see you again," he said.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same," Carlisle muttered. Aro stopped smirking.

"I see that you are prepared to fight," he said, nodding towards us, "And you can back out now Carlisle, you know that we won't let a single creature live today,"

"No thanks, Aro, and you will be surprised at exactly what happens." Edward said.

Aro's smirk returned. "We'll see. Alright then. Prepare yourselves,"

They turned around and headed towards where we were standing.

Once Carlisle and Edward were back in their positions, I put up my shield around our group.

We were ready.

* * *

**The next part will be the first part of the battle. Then after that the last part of the battle, then a closing, then epilogue. We are that close to the ending. I would like to thank the people who check back every day to see if I updated, because it makes me feel like there are people who haven't given up on me.**

**And thanks to the reviewers especially who make it worthwhile.**

**So review! Tell me whatcha think.**

**With all my love,**

**~A.W.W**


	40. Home

**Don't yell at me. But this is the final chapter, and as I promised, the story has been completed! The epilogue is the last part.**

**I know that was such a rough ride with the year of not updating, and I'd be surprised if anyone will even read this. But I'm staying true to my word and finishing this story as I had promised. **

**So thank you for sticking with me this long and I hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

**Me: Total, any last words?**

**Total: Peace out suckers. I'm moving to Hawaiiiiii.**

**Me: -eye roll- Sure Total. Sure.**

**Total: Hey you just rolled your eyes!**

**Me: -eye roll-**

**;)**

**Love you guys, and I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: For the final time, I do not own any of this.**

* * *

Bella

They tried the same tactic they had used last time with the oncoming mist, and I smirked at them as I saw my shield stop the mist from coming near us.

Edward gave me an appreciative smile, and I smiled back at him. He winked and turned back towards Carlisle, who gave the signal for the packs to start moving.

To one side, I saw the kids fly up into the air and swarm towards the Volturi, their faces formed into looks of determination.

On the ground, the groups of vampire steadily came forward, my shield following them as the wolves took up the sides.

There was a long moment of transition, before the first claw was raised.

Suddenly, the Volturi attacked, their army pushing into my shield as it expanded over the moving forces. I tried my best to keep the shield over only our fighters, but soon the Volturi forces broke through and it became one jumbled mess.

Out of the corner of my eye, a flash of red ran past me, and I looked to see Jake running full tilt towards the Volturi, and for a moment my heart seized with worry.

Taking a deep breath, I myself ran towards the Volturi. Edward had trained me for this; and I was ready. As soon as the Volturi lashed out, I quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it so he was trapped for a second. And that was all I need; before he could react, I brought my other hand up and twisted his neck, dropping his marble body to the floor.

_That was easy_, I thought. I looked around and a spark of hope grew in me; we outnumbered them this time. Their army had grown weak and ours had just grown stronger with the addition of so many new people. Max's team gave us a big advantage in the air that I hadn't expected.

I quickly punched another Volturi soldier that hadn't seen me come up behind him, and twisted his neck like how I had done with the first one.

We were going to win this one.

* * *

Max

I felt a tug on my leg and I looked down to see a snarling bloodsucker hanging from my foot.

I swear these leeches just don't give up.

I kicked him in the face and took pleasure when I heard his nose crack at the impact of my super strong foot.

He fell back to the ground and I lowered myself a few feet to grab his head between my hands. His eyes grew wide at my strength, and using all the wing power I had, I flew straight up into the air still holding him, his feet dangling and squirming. I threw him back down to the ground, and he hit the earth with a large thud, creating a small crater around him.

I swooped down and took his head in my hands and twisted, surprised to see the vamp turn into an unmoving marble-like statue.

I looked over at Fang who was taking three vampires on at once close to the ground, and I rushed over to help him, leaving him with only two to fend off.

Deciding to play with him a little bit, I flew out of reach whenever he tried to claw at me, farther than how high he could jump with his vampire abilities. I laughed at their frustrated faces and played with them for a little longer.

"Max, quit fooling around," Fang growled from a little farther away, but I could sense his amusement. He had destroyed one of his vamps already and was now only left with one.

I sighed and I quickly took the vampire out, sending a kick to his head and breaking his neck before he could react. This was much easier than I had expected; our fighting skills had improved since the Cullens taught us, and our super-strength made it all the easier to take off the Volturi's heads.

Fang finished his off and flew over to me, a smile hinting around his mouth.

I pecked him quickly on the cheek before flying over to find another vampire. Periodically, I checked on the rest of the Flock to make sure they were okay.

Suddenly, a flash of blonde hair caught my eyes, and I looked to see Angel in the midst of fighting, the vampires around her staring numbly into space.

I sped over to her to grip in her my hands. "What the chicken wings are you doing out here Angel! I thought I told you to stay inside?" I was furious that she had disobeyed my orders, but I was glad to see that she was not hurt at least.

Angel being Angel smiled brightly at me and gestured to the five or six vampires around her. "I'm using my powers. It's making it really easy for you guys to kill them. Look! They won't even move!"

That was indeed true; the vampires were standing looking dazed at Angel, swaying slightly on the spot. I gave Angel my best, _This isn't over_ look and snapped off each of their necks.

The wolves were ravaging the vampires, their snarls even more deadly than the Volturi's. I laughed as I saw Jake stick his massive tongue out at me, before pawing the closest vampire.

Slowly, the fight came to a stop; through Bella's shield, somehow everyone from our side was safe, aside from a few scratch marks here and there. Claw had a hurt back, because he wasn't able to leap away in his cat form in time.

I gathered the Flock in a big group hug, and said to them, "I'm really proud of you guys. You guys trained hard and it worked out in the end."

They all smiled back at me. It had indeed worked out.

* * *

Bella

Edward stared at Aro's severed head. In the final seconds of the battle, Aro had come up himself and fought with Edward, his strength and his speed remarkable even after all those years.

Edward gave a sigh and dropped the head into the pile of other severed bodies that had been piled up. Striking a match, he let the match fall onto the large pile, and watched as the flames licked up the bodies.

I came up behind and put my arms around him. He didn't like that he had to kill, but knew it was neccesary. I looked into his eyes with pride, glad to see he was so strong and could protect anyone.

Max's Flock was huddled around together in the same way, everyone's arms around someone else.

We had protected them, and I was proud of it.

* * *

Epilogue

We looked at the house that Esme had built for us, close to the Cullen's house, yet far enough into the woods so we had privacy. It was on the other side of the forest from Bella and Edward's, and the three houses made a happy triangle that filled our lives.

I looked up at Fang and smiled. All our lives we had been searching for a safe home, where we could not worry about having to run away. And now we had just that. I walked hand and hand with Fang back into the Cullen house, where everyone else was waiting. Bella smiled at me as she saw us come in, but went back to her game with Angel and Renesmee. They had taken a massive liking to each other, and I couldn't keep Angel away from Renesmee. But I was glad that she finally had someone her age to play with.

Claw looked up at me and smiled. The awkwardness over what had happened between us was gone, and he even gave Fang a short nod. Boys.

The house was packed with people; the rest of the Flock and the newcomers Kiandra, Claw and Azra, Jake and Seth with Alcatraz, and all of the Cullens. The air had a happy tinge to it, and it felt like home. With all these people, and with my hand in Fang's, I was home.

* * *

**It was a bit rushed, but I knew I had to finish this. And it was a great ride; I loved all of it even with the huuuuuuuge break in the middle. I'm proud of myself that I was able to finish it, and I'm immensely glad that this story reached 400 reviews, even though it was not that great :)**

**I'm come out of this a better writer, and I've finished The love of Fighting and Fighters exactly how I wanted to. Now, Pick Your Poison is going great and I can allow thank Twilight Wings for giving me a start in this writing.**

**So thank you all for reviewing and reading, and giving me such sweet comments. I'll miss you all, and I hope to see you guys soon!**

**This story, is now complete.**

**Yours till the end,**

**~A.W.W**


End file.
